All He Has
by Annie-0minous
Summary: AU:Vegeta survived the Cyborgs instead of Bulma, and is left to raise Trunks on his own in a world devastated by the cyborgs 18 and 19
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:  
Vegeta survived the Cyborgs instead of Bulma, and is left to raise Trunks on his own in a world devastated by the cyborgs 18 and 19. **

**Warning:**

 **While condemning it, this fic does feature depictions of child mistreatment that some may find disturbing in later chapters.**

Piccolo was the first to die after Goku. The Cyborgs learned of the dragon balls and quickly took him out, leaving Kami dead, and no way to revive Goku, or any of the other Z fighters. One by one they dropped, each dieing in ways more painful than the last.

Vegeta didn't bat an eye as they fell. Bulma cried, but he could hardly see how their deaths mattered when he was still around to fight. He was easily the strongest warrior in this galaxy now that kakarot was dead. No, Vegeta couldn't force himself to care who the androids killed. Not really.

Until they killed Bulma.

As she lay dying in Vegeta's arms, she took a handful of his hair and tugged him down to look at her. He could easily resist the pull, but he he didn't. She was dying, the least he could do was listen to her last words.

"Look at me you son of a bitch." She choked as blood pooled in her mouth. " Stay the fuck away from those goddamn Cyborgs." Every word she said sounded wet. Vegeta lifted her head a little. "Protect Trunks." She reached for the screaming baby nestled in the crook of Vegeta's left arm. "You stay away from them until he's grown. He needs you- He needs you alive and that means you can't go chasing after them- not now that I'm-" She trailed off- and for a moment, the horror at facing her own mortality flickered across her face. She took a deep breath and pushed it down.

"You can't win alone- don't argue! You know you can't. But maybe you can with... two super saiyans." She tore her eyes away from Vegeta and looked down at Trunks again and reached for him. He passed her the crying baby, who calmed against his mother's breast. "Just stay alive long enough to train him, and make him strong like you. I know he will be. Take the ship- it should be fine in the basement. You can live in it. It's got enough fuel to last decades. Park it away from the cities… You- you know how to fly it-" She said- sounding sure but worried.

"Woman, of course I do." He said, the usual gruffness in his voice gone. "I spent my entire life living in ships, I know how to pilot one."

"Good. Than, after Trunks is an adult and a super saiyan like you; go kill them. Then go to namek and wish all this away. You can still save the world if you're just patient." Her eyes welled with tears as she looked down at her infant son. "I'm so sorry I'm going to miss your childhood." She hugged him close, her shoulder shaking with sobs that she could fend off no longer.

Alone, with no one but a dying woman and an infant to see him, Vegeta pulled Bulma's upper body into his arms and held her while she bled out. "I promise you, I will avenge-" He paused and looked down at the baby. He looked back up at his father's eyes, so like his, even at this age. "We, will avenge you." He assured her. There were no words of love exchanged. He just held her, comforting her as best he could while she sobbed in her sorrow and pain until the air left her body completely, and she went limp in his arms.

Keeping his temper at the moment was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. But he was Vegeta. He could do anything, and he wasn't going to get over emotional over the death of some woman.

He lifted Trunks off her chest, and tucked him safely back in the crook of his elbow. He'd gone to sleep. He probably thought his mother had gone to sleep too. The Cyborgs had destroyed this whole city and moved on to the next, so if he kept low to the ground and didn't go running after them, he should be able to slip past them.

A scream for help echoed from below the rubble as Vegeta started to drift away from the scene, Bulma's dead body over his shoulder. He couldn't leave here there. He paused, a little surprised by the sound- he'd thought everyone was dead. He turned back and looked around- it had to be one of Bulma's parents. He couldn't just blast around to move the rubble out of the way, or they'd die, and his arms were full. He didn't dare leave trunks anywhere without someone holding him. The baby could barely hold his head up on his own. Another scream. It sounded high- Was it Panchii?

He set Bulma's corpse down just out of the way of the rubble around her old home, though it was hard to tell with the entire ground covered in rubble, where her home ended and the street started. With Trunks still tucked into his left elbow, he began looking through the wreckage, lifting huge pieces of roofing and steel framing, listening for more sound.

"Hello?! Panchii?" He yelled- hoping beyond hope that she was alive, somehow. That he'd have someone to help him with Trunks- If Panchii was alive he could do this- he could do it if she was alive to and could help with Trunks-

He moved a large section of rubble by kicking it out of the way, when he heard a metallic clanging. He kept looking, getting closer and closer to the sound when spotted it, a large bent out of shape hunk of metal was being banged on from underneath. "Panchii!" He shouted and flung the warped metal door aside like it was nothing. His heart sank as he looked down at the old, mustached face of Mr Brief, who was crouching in a steep staircase that had lead to the basement.  
"Was Panchii with you, down there?!" He asked right away.  
"She was in the kitchen-" Dr Breifs said, those words hang in the air for a moment.

Panchii was dead.

The old man dragged himself to the surface, stumbling over the rubble. "Gah- damnit my arm is broken- the blast sent me flying, but- Panchii- My wife where's my wife- where's Bulma, where's-" He spotted Trunks in Vegeta's arm and his face lit up with relief that was replaced too quickly by greif. He knew there was only one reason Vegeta was holding Trunks.  
"Bulma is-"  
"Yes." Vegeta cut him off and looked him over. "If Panchii was in the kitchen, she's likely.." He looked out over the wreckage.  
"I can hold Trunks, you look for Panchii." Dr Brief reached out and took the Baby into his one good arm. The boy recognized his grandpa, and the smell of his mustache oil. He giggled and reached for it.

Vegeta was all too happy to be free of Trunks even for a moment, and tore through the rubble with gusto, calling for Panchii, hoping beyond hope that she was somehow alive- but the more he looked, the more he realized the kitchen was in the part of the house closest to where the blast originated. There would be no way.

After another long few minutes of searching, he found her left foot. It wasn't long before he found what had to be a shoulder, and he knew she was gone.  
"Did you find her?" Dr Brief yelled when he saw Vegeta stop looking. Vegeta put the rubble back over the parts of her so that Dr Brief wouldn't see and flew over to him.  
"She's gone."

That meant Dr Brief, and Vegeta, were all Trunks had left.

He looked down at his his son, happily tugging on the mustache of a sobbing Dr Brief. What was wrong with him- men were supposed to be stronger than this.  
"Is the basement intact?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yes, mostly. I was- I was preparing the ship to go to namek and get the dragonballs to wish away those cyborgs. Bulma was going to have Gohan and Krillin go- but when they- well she was going to go, but-" Dr Brief let out a wail and cried. He couldn't wipe his face with Trunks in one arm, and his other broken. "Why didn't Bulma have a senzu bean on her?" He sobbed.

"Good question. Take Trunks to the basement and stay put. I'm going to Korins."  
"What? But Vegeta- if you fly up there right now you'll just-"

He didn't wait around for the end of the sentence.

Korin's tower and the lookout seemed intact when it first came into view. Vegeta was so filled with rage though that he couldn't be bothered to slow down before crashing into the side of Korin's tower. He was prepared to kill.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE BULMA SENZU BEANS?!" He roared as he stalked around the tower looking for the cat man.

Korin appeared out of the downstairs entrance and leered at Vegeta.  
"Vegeta- if you're here for-"  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE BULMA SENZU BEANS? I KNOW YOU SENT THAT FAT ASSHOLE DOWN TO GIVE SOME TO THE OTHER Z FIGHTERS, WHY COULDN'T YOU SPARE SOME FOR-"  
"If you'll just-" Korin started.  
"BULMA IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" He shouted, his power crackling around him in his fury. It sent Korin sliding back across the smooth floor.  
"I sent down a whole bag just last week! It takes them longer than a week to grow, I'm out! Yajirobe had them when he DIED so it's not my fault if he didn't manage to get some to Bulma." Vegeta took a menacing step towards him.

"Bulma is dead because of you." Vegeta growled the words, his fists clenched at his sides as he moved towards the soon to be dead Korin.  
"What do you care! Yajirobe told me you left her alone all the time! That's how she died, isn't it? You ran off to fight the cyborgs and- "

Korin dropped off as Vegeta had now gone full super saiyan, his fist reared back to punch him. "And if you kill me you'll never get a senzu bean again. I'm the only one who knows how to grow them!" He shouted, making Vegeta freeze. "And without the senzu beans you've got no hope of getting Bulma back! You need to get stronger and kill the Cyborgs. When you do eventually face off against them, I'm sure you'll need some of my senzu beans!"

Vegeta clenched his fists so hard he broke the fabric of his gloves. His power exploded out of him- even managing to dent the floor of Korin Tower.  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" He screamed.  
"Yeah, it's not his fault." A cool voice said from behind him.  
"Yeah, I think I was the one who leveled that city, wasn't I, Bro?" The cool female voice replied. "Honestly, he's trying to take credit for our work now. Would you just look at that."

Vegeta spun and attacked them before he could think. His fist colliding with the bitch's face. She smirked and knocked him off with a lazy kick to his shoulder. It crunched. He kept going- throwing as many punches and kicks as he could, fainting left once to get her to block left and then kicking right- it worked, she went flying.

"Stop! You'll destroy the tower!" Korin yelled behind him. That was right- Vegeta, even in his rage recognized the need for the tower, or more over, Korin's life.

"Ohhh is this tower important to you, Mr Widow's peak?" The boy, 17 said. Vegeta glared at him, and while the bitch was drifting lazily towards them, He turned and took off, grabbing Korin around the middle and zipping up to Kami's lookout at top speed. He barely made it there before 18 was kicking him in the back. He dropped Korin on the look out's marble floor and shoot off, 18 on his heels. He circled back and punched 17 in the face, his dark hair flying to the side as he go. He needed to protect the tower- get them away from it. He tried flying away, hoping they'd chase but they wouldn't. He'd look back and find them hovering about the lookout, smirking.

He jumped back in the fight- his broken shoulder slowing him down significantly. With one perfect kick, the bitch sent Vegeta crashing into the lookout. He looked up through the rubble just in time to see Mr Popo pulling Korin onto a flying carpet, and vanishing on the spot.

"Hey- where'd they go? You see that, sis? The racist portrayal and the cat vanished."  
"Ah, man really? Well, it's not important. It's the lookout and that tower that matter right? Can't get the bean's without the tower."

"Too right you are, sis" He agreed in a casual, friendly sort of way- and they began blasting the tower. Vegeta pushed himself out of the rubble and flew at them as a massive dust cloud engulfed him. He knew he had been going in the right direction, though effectively blind now when he saw nothing but inky black and felt arms closing around his leg when suddenly he was crashing into a mountaintop.

Mr Popo had dragged him away in the dust cloud while the Cyborgs destroyed the lookout, and Kami's tower. Mr Popo looked quietly distraught.  
"You fools! What have you done!?"  
"I don't need the tower to grow more senzu beans." Korin said right away. "I grew them there because of my father- but I can grow them any place with the right climate.  
"Why did you drag me out of there- I had her right were I -"  
"Please, Vegeta- your shoulder. It's-" Mr Popo pleaded.  
"I HAD THEM!"  
"No you didn't." Korin said cooly. "I'm tempted not to give you a senzu now." He leered at Vegeta.  
"You have- "  
"Yes, I have them! Not many, just three that i can spare." He growled.  
"I need two." Vegeta said right away, clutching his broken arm. Korin held one out for him.  
"Only because you saved my life back there. After you lead the cyborgs right to me, that is. But you could have let it level me and you didn't so.. There." He waited for Vegeta to eat the bean and twist his arm back into place so it could heal. When he was recovered after a short moment, He held out the other.  
"For Bulma, I assume?" Mr Popo asked.  
"Bulma's dead. It's for her father."  
"Dr Brief lived? Well that's a relief." Korin sighed. "How's your son?"  
"He's fine. He's with Bulma's father. I need to go get him- I need to get Trunks." He turned away from the two.  
"Wait, Vegeta- Let me take you." Mr Popo said, and stepped on his carpet. Vegeta scoffed.  
"Stay with Korin, he needs your protection and help more than I do." He stepped off the ground and hovered above them.  
"Go find a safe place to hide and rebuild your senzu farm or whatever." He told them.  
"We'll find you when we're done." Korin said. "IF we're going to survive this, and wish our friends back, we'll need to work together."

Vegeta stared at the cat man, and Mr Popo for a long moment before nodding once.  
"Which way is Bulma's-" Mr Popo pointed, and Vegeta left.

Dr Briefs was right where Vegeta left him. He was in the basement under Capsule corp, the entrance covered in rubble. Vegeta moved the warped metal door out of the way and trudged down into the basement to look for the old man. He was sitting at the side of a little crib, looking down at this grandson.  
"Bulma kept this crib down here so Trunks could be with her when she worked." He said when he saw Vegeta walking towards him.  
"Good. I'm going to need it. Here." He held out the senzu bean for Dr Breifs, who seemed on the verge of breaking down to the pain. He took it gratefully and ate it. While it worked, he sat back and let Vegeta see to Trunks.  
"He needs milk. I think Bulma kept some down here." He gestured towards a small fridge under the desk Bulma had always used. Vegeta checked it and found a few plain bottles with dates written on them.  
"What are these dates?" Vegeta asked Dr Breifs.  
"When she pumped that milk." He said tiredly, and slumped over Trunk's crib. Vegeta nodded, Bulma always was very organized. He took the oldest one and held it out to Dr Brief's.  
"You do it. You'll need to get used to feeding him. I should- get some formula since that's all of Bulma's milk we have left." He got up and wandered to the far side of the lab on shaking feet. There was no way out in that direction. Vegeta wondered what he was doing over there until he heard the muffled, distant sobs.

He scooped Trunks into his arms and shook the bottle. He didn't know why he did that. It just felt like the thing to do, before handing it to the Baby, who took it eagerly and shoved it right into his mouth and began sucking away at it.

He watched the slightly bobbing edge of the beige fluid dropping down as it was drained away by the hungry baby. Each time Trunks took a drink it dropped a little, and Vegeta found himself staring intently on at that line of where the milk met the empty end of the bottle.

Now, the panic started settling in. He would lose his mind right now if not for the knowledge that he at least had Dr Briefs to help. He watched his son eagerly drinking the milk of his dead mother.  
"Even in death, your mother is still taking care of you, boy." He whispered, and locked eyes with the infant. The infant with her blue eyes.

After nearly an hour, Dr Breifs returned.  
"Can you clear out this ruble above the basement, Vegeta?"  
"I can, but why?"  
"Bulma had built a ship to go to new namek. We were working on it together. It's nearly done and- I'm going to take it to go look for new namek. We can't undo any of this without the Dragon Balls. We need to wish everyone back to life. Undo all of this." Vegeta stared at Dr brief. Panic raced through him like a shock.  
"I should go with you."  
"No. We need you here, just incase i can't find new Namek you're the last hope. And Trunks needs you. Space is no place for a baby."  
"I was in space as a baby."  
"Exactly." He said firmly. "How will you kill the cyborgs from space? Besides, I need you to make sure they don't blow me out of the sky when i take off." He turned away.  
"I can't do this alone! Old man!" Vegeta snarled, panic now filling him, cold as ice.

"Sure you can. You have too." He said, and turned away. "It'll take me a few months to finish the ship for me, and the one for you two. You'll need a place to live away from the cities after all. You're much more of a target to them than I am."

"A few months…?" Vegeta said, looking down at his son, who'd finished the bottle and was now tugging at Vegeta's ripped t-shirt, pulling the torn arm hole down. He looked back up at Dr Briefs, and felt himself deflate a little. A few months. He'd have some help for a few months at least. Maybe he could adjust to being Trunk's guardian in that time.  
"Yes, I think that should do it. There's another ship, it's bigger and Bulma was working on it before the Cyborgs came- but it's too big to have enough speed. I can finish it so it'll be a decent home for you two, for decades. It even has a gravity room so you can train. I think she built it especially for you."

"That should- Hey! Brat!" Vegeta growled. Trunks had found his nipple and latched on. "I'm not your mother, that's a dry well!" He pulled Trunks off of his chest roughly, making the baby wail loudly.  
"Good lord, Vegeta you'll need to be more kindly with him." Dr Breifs turned and scooped Trunks up into his arms. "Get another bottle. This kid can really put it away."

"Well of course he can! He's half Saiyan! He'll be wanting red meat soon. God knows, Tarble did, and he was a runt."  
"Tarble?"  
"My little brother." Vegeta said dismissively.  
"You had a- never mind. Look, see? He needs bonding time." Dr Breifs nodded towards Trunks as he pawed around, looking for a boob. Vegeta handed him another bottle of the milk.

As Dr Breifs fed Trunks, Vegeta managed to put a lid on his panic, though it still boiled fiercely.

END

-  
Notes: This fic will update every week on Sunday night until the 10th and final chapter!

Full size cover: neala-ernswa dottumblrdotcom post/173571170952/newish-fanfic


	2. Chapter 2, Growth

**Short stories of Trunk's youth**

 **One**

Vegeta had never really appreciated sleep before. He'd been a fool. Sleep was a precious, elusive thing. Trunks never shut up, or so it seemed. The days trickled on with Dr Breifs spending most of his time working on the ships. He would watch Trunks only as long as it took Vegeta to go scavenge for parts- Something Vegeta was reluctant to do at all, being that it was beneath him. But after days of being Trunks' primary caregiver, he was exhausted and desperate for any time alone he could get.

Trunks was screaming again, in that demanding way that made Vegeta want to punt him across the globe. He dragged his tired body out of the cot and looked down the crib at the screaming baby. His bottle lay beside him, still mostly full.  
"Drink it." Vegeta said as he shoved it back into his mouth. Trunks was quiet only for a moment before shoving it away. "There isn't any more of her milk left, brat. This is all you get from now on so drink it." He snarled.

Trunks wasn't having it. This formula wasn't good enough. What had Treble liked as a baby? Vegeta had to rack his head for a good long moment before he thought of something. He scooped the still screaming baby out of the crib and carried him in the crook of his left elbow as he usually did and went to the little kitchen on a spare ship Dr Briefs had set up for them temporarily.

He found some leftover ham in the fridge and tossed it in the blender with the nearly full bottle of the formula, and blended it. The sound of the blender felt like a stab to his temples. When the stuff ran smooth, he added some more formula to make it thin enough, the poured it into the bottle, and put it in the microwave for a few short seconds to warm it up.

He shoved that into Trunks' mouth and sighed in relief when he sucked it down happily.  
"Just as I thought. You need meat. Do you even have teeth yet?" He pulled the bottle out and shoved his finger into trunk's mouth and looked inside. Sure enough, he already had a decent set of chompers in there. How old was he? 4 months? 6? Vegeta didn't know, he didn't really care. He'd make a mental note to give him plenty of red meat in the future and gave him the bottle back.

He drained it in no time and Vegeta was happy to give him another if it met filling him up and putting him to sleep. Three bottles of blended ham and formula later, Trunks dropped his bottle and yawned. Thank god- Vegeta eagerly hustled back to his little corner of the lab where his cot sit beside the crib. He lay the baby down and wrapped him in a warm blanket and collapsed in his own cot, the silence like a gift.

Trunks started making little fussy noises, so before he could start crying again Vegeta rolled out of the cot, and pulled the baby into his arms. He went quiet at once.  
"Oh so you're a needy little shit. Okay fine." He gruffed. The cot squeaked under his weight as he sank into it. He eased onto his back, and laid Trunks on his chest, and held him place by putting his hand on the infant's back. Trunks burped, and made a fussy whining sound before blessedly, finally falling asleep. Not long after, Vegeta too was asleep.

 **Two**

The basement door creaked open as Dr Breifs returned. Not being Vegeta, he was able to go to the other major cities left standing whenever he wanted, since he wasn't anymore than a basic human to the cyborgs. He was laden down with bags and boxes and could barely get down the stairs with it all. Vegeta had to help him or the idiot would probably fall and die.

"Okay so I got sheep's milk, I'm told it's extra good for babies. We can mix some of the formula in with it so he gets the nutrients he needs, but i also got more meat for you blend up into that disgusting mess for him." Dr Breifs handed the bags of dripping red meat to Vegeta, then topped it off with a box.

"Here, that'll come in handy for you pretty quickly I think." Dr Breifs shuffled over to their makeshift living quarters and set the rest of the stuff down. He'd handed Vegeta a box with a man on the cover, with some sort of baby back-pack strapped to his chest. He ripped it open and looked it over. It was a baby carrier. Vegeta immediately put it on. He had to adjust the straps to fit over his chest, but it did fit.

He scooped Trunks out of his crib, and the baby stopped crying as soon as someone was holding him. Trunks fit right into the little pouch, his chubby useless little legs poking out of the holes on either side and kicking happily.  
"This is awesome." Vegeta declared, finally both hands free to do as he pleased, without having to look over his shoulder at the crib all the time or deal with Trunks screaming.  
"You like it, Brat?" Vegeta asked, holding out a finger for Trunks to grab and squeeze. Trunks giggled and grabbed his finger with his chubby little hand and have it a hard squeeze.  
"Ow! Hey! Good grip!" Vegeta grinned. "Dr Brief, come here and feel Trunk's grip! He'll break your finger!"

"No thank you, Vegeta. I'm well aware of his superhuman strength." He rubbed the spot on his face where Trunks had ripped out some of his mustache during a fit. 

**Three  
Three months later **

****

The ship Bulma had been altering for them to live in was ready. Yet one more way she was taking care of them, even after death.  
"She'd have finished it a lot faster than I did, but she's also 30 years younger than me so there you go. Now, you just need to hide it."

Hiding it would have been the hard part, were it not for Mr Popo, and Korin. Dr Breifs flew the ship to the distant mountain they planned on hiding under, and Mr Popo would stand guard while he used the drill to make a deep wide tunnel from the bottom of a lake about a mile away to a spot deep under the mountain, in the rock. Vegeta meanwhile, distracted the Cyborgs. When they were done, Mr Popo would use his faster than light carpet to come get Vegeta, and sneak him off to safety. Normally, Vegeta would be too proud to allow this sort of thing, but he was all Trunks had. So he allowed it. Despite Mr Popo's help, In the end, he needed a senzu.


	3. Chapter 3

**9 years later.**

" _And yet another city is lost to the mysterious cybo-"_ Vegeta shut off the radio with a click as Trunks walked in the little kitchen.

"Papa, I'm hungry." He said right away.

"Not even a good morning, brat?" Vegeta scolded the boy. Trunks just nodded and wiped his tired eyes on the back of his hand. The training session yesterday had been hard on Trunks, he knew. Today he'd need to let him rest.

Vegeta turned away from the stove, skillet filled of various fried meats and eggs. He hated cooking, but there was no one else to do it. He plated the food and set it on the table, where Trunks was eagerly climbing into a chair.

He turned back to the stove to finish making his own portion while Trunks ate loudly behind him. He ate so fast that he was done before Vegeta turned around to plate his own meal.  
"Still hungry?" He asked.  
"Yeah. It's okay though-"  
Vegeta sloshed the second helping onto Trunk's plate. "Oh- and…" He pulled two apples out of the fridge and tossed them to Trunks, who only barely managed to catch them. "Eat those too."  
"Awe, papa…." He whined and looked over the green apples.  
"Eat it. Your mother would want you to eat plenty of fruit and vegetables." He said firmly. "So you can get strong."  
"And kill the cyborgs?" Trunks said eagerly.  
"Yes." Vegeta turned back to the stove to fry up the little bit of meat that was left for his own meal. He didn't have any eggs left.  
Behind him, Trunks ate the apples and the rest of his breakfast eagerly.

"What training are we doing today?" Trunks asked between mouthfuls.  
"Today _you're_ going to meditate and focus on your Ki. You need to rest your body." He turned and slide his breakfast onto his plate and sat down across from his son.  
"But Papa-"  
"And while you're meditating, you can wait for Korin and Mr Popo." He eyed the boy, waiting for the explosion of excitement. And surely enough Trunks jumped up.  
"Korin and Mr Popo are coming! Oh boy! They're bringing senzu beans, right?" Trunks asked eagerly.  
"Yes, but I'm sure they've brought you something else too. God knows, they always do. Now go get to work on your meditation while I finish my breakfast.

"Okay, Papa!" Trunks slide out of his chair and rushed off to start his meditation. With how excited he was, Vegeta doubted the boy would actually get any done.

He needed to keep up his own training while caring for Trunks and training him. There was no one left strong enough for him to spar with. He'd lost some strength when Trunks was a baby, and he hadn't been able to train as much as he wanted too with a helpless little infant to look after.

Now he was finally stronger than he'd been when Bulma had died, and he intended to grow in power until he could defeat the Cyborgs on his own. WIthout help from Trunks. But that all still had to wait until the boy was older, and stronger. Strong enough to at least care for himself, and survive an encounter with the Cyborgs . Just in case Vegeta didn't live through the fight.

He went to the gravity room after he'd eaten and set about his usual training regimen. It never felt like long enough. He was barely in there for two hours when Trunks was pulling open the door.  
"Korin and Mr Popo are here!" He yelled excitedly, and started to step into the room.  
"Trunks NO!" Vegeta flew across the room at top speed and collided with Trunks, sending them both flying out of the room. He managed to stop before he broke the wall opposite the doorway.  
"Papa… What the hex?"

"The gravity in there was set to over two hundred times normal earth gravity- you would have been crushed if you'd come in."

"What?! Papa two hundred times normal earth gravity?! Really? But when we trained in there you said it only went up to seventy five times normal earth gravity!"  
"I didn't want you trying to train in there without me and getting yourself hurt. If you do get hurt messing around in there, I won't give you a senzu." Vegeta said cooly.  
"Y-yeah okay, Papa." Trunks looked up at his father, impressed. Vegeta looked back down at him, brows furrowed and arms crossed.  
"Good." He patted Trunks Head. "Go see Korin and Mr Popo." Vegeta ordered. "I'll be there in a moment." Trunks nodded and ran off eagerly. Korin surely had some kind of treat for him- he was always bringing Trunks toys.

When he was out of sight, Vegeta locked the door to the gravity room.

Korin and Mr Popo were sitting at the little kitchen table when Vegeta joined them. They acknowledged him with a brief nod.  
"Hello, Vegeta." Korin greeted. Mr Popo set a sizeable duffle bag down on the table and unzipped it.  
"I've got presents!" He declared. Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes. Trunks leapt up and into the air so he could see in the bag over Mr Popo's shoulder.  
"IS THAT A SWORD!" Trunks yelled excitedly.  
"Yes, it's crafted special for you, Trunks. It's made of katchin, the hardest medal in the universe. It's incredibly deadly, so you need to train with this before you're ready." Mr Popo said, and handed the eager child a steel sword with no edges. "This one is heavier than the Katchin blade- so when you're done training with it, you'll find the new blade easier to wield." He explained. "In the meantime, I'll let your father hold onto this." He pulled out the sheathed sword and held it out to Vegeta.

Vegeta accepted it and popped it open to look at the blade. He'd only ever heard rumours of kachin metal, never actually seen it. It was shimmering black- truly stunning to look at. Why had they wasted this rare gift on the boy? He thought bitterly. He was about to tell Korin and Mr Popo he had more need of it when he caught Mr Popo's eye, and he saw the worry there.

Than he understood. They were worried that Trunks wouldn't get as strong as Vegeta, because he was only half saiyan. Vegeta thought that was fair reasoning, after all, a saiyan elite like himself didn't need weapons. A sword was like a crutch and he didn't need it.

"Really? I'll practice all the time! Do you know how to use a sword, Papa?" Trunks asked, turning around to stare at his father with barely contained excitement. Vegeta felt a pang of annoyance at Trunks for expecting him to know something so useless in the modern age- how would he have known how to use a sword.

"Oh I doubt it, Trunks. Remember, your Father is the prince of all Saiyans, and the Saiyan warriors were so strong that swords like this would be useless on them." Mr Popo said. Trunks looked over at his father, even more impressed than he had been earlier. "I on the other hand, as a servant of Kami know much about swordplay. I believe with your royal saiyan blood you'll soon surpass me if I train you." He said surely.

"Woooah! Can I train with him, Papa? Can I?" Trunks asked, spinning around and hugging his edgeless sword like it was the most valuable thing in the world.

"Who will protect Korin while you're here training him?" Vegeta asked the pair.  
"Oh, I'll just come with and watch. We were thinking three times a week would be good." Korin meowed in his raspy voice.  
"Alright, three times a week. The rest of the time though you're going to have to maintain the current regimen I've got you on. Understand?"

"YEA! OF COURSE PAPA!" Trunks jumped towards Vegeta to hug him but stopped when he caught the glare in his father's eyes. Instead, he just hovered a foot away from him. "I promise! I'll go train with it right-"  
"No. Today is a rest day." Vegeta said firmly.  
"Ohhh okay." Trunks deflated as quickly as he'd gotten excited and drift sadly to the floor.

Mr Popo and Korin exchanged a knowing look with Vegeta, and Korin reached into the bag to remove a sizeable drawstring pouch, which he threw to Vegeta. It had to be 3 pounds of Senzu beans.

"This is a lot more than last time." Vegeta said, surprised as he headed it to feel it's weight.  
"Yeah, turns out the new place is better for growing beans than the look out tower ever was." Korin said, looking a little guilty. Vegeta gave a stiff nod and put the beans someplace safe.  
"Hey papa?" Trunks asked, his blue eyes following the bag as Vegeta tucked it away. "How come you didn't give one of those to mom so she wouldn't die?"

It was remarkable how quickly the atmosphere in the room changed. Korin hung his head.  
"Trunks, There were no Senzu beans. After the Cyborgs killed Kami, I barely made it off the look out with Korin alive. We wouldn't have if not for your father. He saved us, and helped us get to a new, safe location where Korin could grow more senzu beans in secret. You're mother was killed before the first harvest." Mr Popo put his hand on Trunks shoulder, but the boy didn't look sad. That angered Vegeta. Why wasn't he sad!? His mother was dead!

He narrowed his eyes at his son, who blinked at him in a confused sort of way.  
"But, it's okay because when my Papa kills the Cyborgs we'll go to namek and wish for Mom to be alive again, right?" He asked.

"That's right, son." Vegeta patted his head. He squatted down by Trunks so they were at eye level. "But it's still sad. Your mother loved you, and she wanted to be here for your childhood. She's going to miss it because of this. She won't get to see you grow stronger like I will."

"That can be arranged, Vegeta." Korin said. "Just take more home videos!"

"There are cameras all over this ship- They record everything she can watch those. Still won't be the same though." He got to his feet and looked over at Korin. "You guys staying?"

"No, I've got another harvest tonight. I wish I could give these to other people but-" He looked down at his cane and shook his head.  
"Why can't you?" Trunks asked.  
"If the cyborgs noticed people cropping up who were perfectly healed after having been badly hurt they'd know I was still alive and they'd come looking for me." He sighed. "It's too much of a risk."  
"But they know dad's alive…" Trunks pointed out.

"Yes, well i'm not your father. I can't survive a fight with them, and our hiding spot is a little easier to get too than yours." Korin sighed and made to get up.  
"Trunks, why don't you go play, we need to speak to your father." Mr Popo said.

"Okay, sure." Trunks got up from his chair and headed for the door.  
"Boy." Vegeta called, making Trunks turn around looking worried and confused. Vegeta stared him down for a solid minute before realization hit Trunks.  
"Oh! Right! Thank you, Mr Popo! Thank you Korin. I promise I'll work hard!" He did a little bow to them and ran out of the room.

"You own Mr Popo a thank you too." Korin said as soon as the door swung shut behind Trunks. There was a forced lightness in his tone. "For making you look so good in that story about the beans." Mr Popo looked uncomfortable.  
"Korin, it's no trouble. I didn't do it to make Vegeta look good for Vegeta's sake. I did it so that Trunks will still see his father as the hero. In these times, the boy needs to trust in his father's strength absolutely, or he'll never feel safe."

"You done?" Vegeta snapped.

"Yeah, we're done here. We'll come every monday, wednesday, and friday mornings to train him for two hours. Ok?"

"Fine. By the way- how did you get that sword?" Vegeta looked over at where he'd set it on the counter.

"Ohhh, I found it stashed away on the lookout, in one of Kami's secret rooms while I was searching through it." Mr Popo said casually.

"So wait he just had this laying around- how did he-"

"Kami was the guardian of earth you know. Give him a little respect." Mr Popo said, with a firmness that usually wasn't there.

"Yeah, okay fine. Thanks for the senzus." Vegeta walked with them to the door and watched them climb onto Popo's carpet and vanish from sight in an instant

He went back to the gravity room to continue his training while he listened to the radio news. The cyborgs were usually the main topic of discussion these days, as they tended to destroy something every day. The seemed to be getting closer to them- but so long as they stayed hidden, they should be fine. They were far enough away from the cities that he doubted they'd bother destroying this little hunk of no where unless they knew they were there- and of course, they didn't. They couldn't sense life energy like organic life forms could.

The world seemed to be in a constant state of chaos. People were afraid to leave their houses let alone go to work and stimulate the economy. Getting food was harder each day. Sure, Vegeta had access to all the wealth of the Briefs family, thanks to Bulma- who even in death continued to provide for her son. But it was too the point where some food just wasn't available anymore. He'd gotten into enough fights with them that if they saw him out shopping, they'd be on him like green on a Namekian.

He would normally go hunting, but for now the little chicken pen just outside the ship would have to do for food. He wondered how many chickens they had? Trunks was in charge of that, and he usually did a pretty good job. But, as Saiyans they needed red meat. Perhaps he'd have to go see if he could find something to eat- wild pig was common in this area. He'd need to get enough meat to last Trunks, Korin and Mr popo for a little while. They could live off Senzu beans if they really needed too, but it wasn't ideal.

With that thought in mind, he went looking for Trunks and found him sitting outside the ship, floating mid air with his eyes closed and his ki focused at the center of his chest. Vegeta could feel its heat from the doorway.

"Good job. Keep it up. I'll be back in a little while." He said as he passed his son.

" K. Bye Papa." He muttered, eyes still shut as he meditate. Vegeta headed out, flying up the long expanse of cave that would eventually lead to the surface. This cave's mouth bent down in a S shape and filled with water from lake above, making the cave invisible to anyone walking, or more importantly flying over head.

It only took him a little while to find a wild giant pig. They were aggressive, loud beasts. He figured there was only room for one in the freezer, so he only killed and took the one. The open air was nice, and he resented not being able to fly through it. He missed the open air, and the thrill of a good fight. He was a prince, for god's sake he shouldn't be hiding out underground. But he had too.

He got to the lake and considered just leaving to go find the cyborgs. He even got a few feet off the ground when he thought of Trunks, and Bulma's dying wish. He landed, and slipped into the lake, dragging the dead boar behind him.

When he got back to the ship and Trunks flew over to help him carry the boar, he was so annoyed that he barked at Trunks to butcher it and put in neatly labeled bags in the freezer while he trained. He needed to punch something.

 **End**

 **Notes: This fanfic is 10 chapters long, and will updated every sunday night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
Close**

The cyborgs were close. They were currently in the city nearest their hiding spot- and Vegeta was furious. He wanted to go kill them- to end all of this. He hated everything today. He hated himself for not being able to kill them, and he hated his son for keeping him here when he should be off fighting and dieing like a real warrior.

He wanted to rush out and fight them- he was so anxious about it that he couldn't hold still. He'd taken to training in the gravity room non stop while the radio blared updates on the location of the cyborgs. He was conflicted about wanting to train so hard he couldn't move, and wanting to have Trunks in his sight at all times while they were this close. He settled for training with Trunks with the room set to 75 times earth's normal gravity, which was nearly too much for the boy- but at this point Vegeta had spent so much time in the gravity room that he could barely feel this. He felt light as a feather while Trunks was struggling to throw a punch at all.

 _\- South city is gone- there is no transmission from the city itself- only static and- yes- there's a blinding light- it looks as if the Cyborgs have leveled it- all of it. THose people are all gone- all seventy five thousand people who lived in that city-_ The radio blared on.

Sweat poured off Trunks, splattering Vegeta every time the boy threw a punch, or a kick. It was becoming annoying to block such weak attacks over and over. Trunks couldn't hear him at all over the head phones Vegeta had made him wear so he wouldn't hear the updates, though the boy knew something was up. He wasn't an idiot.

Finally, when Trunks had collapsed at his feet, Vegeta turned the radio and extra gravity off and removed the headphones off his son's head. "You're done. Here." he held a senzu bean to the boy's mouth so he could eat it without moving. Trunks chewed it up and swallowed with great difficulty, laying there nearly a full minute before he sat up. During that minute, Vegeta could feel his son's power rising incredibly. He payed close attention to this while he waited for Trunks to sit up. Yes- he would say the boys power level had risen by at least a third.

"Wow, Papa! That was really intense." Trunks stretched and rolled his shoulder a bit, settling into the new bulk he wasn't used too. "Wow, Papa! Am I bigger?" He asked, looking down at his own arms and legs in amazement.

"Yes, you are. When you work out the reason you gain muscle mass is because you break it down while you exercise it. When you heal, it comes back bigger and stronger. It's no different than how big you eventually would have gotten after that work out, you're only noticing it because it happened all at once with the healing of the senzu bean. The big difference between you and human is that you're half Saiyan, and Saiyans get much stronger after being wounded.

"But, I wasn't hurt… just tired." Trunks said and jumped up and down to try out his new strength.  
"Your body was more badly damaged than you know. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd had several pulled muscles and torn ligaments from that. Seventy five times earth's gravity was too much for you, but it might not be anymore. Brace yourself." Vegeta walked over to the control panel, hands on his hips before turning the room on again at the same strength as before.

Trunks squirted into his fighting stance and waited for the change. He did lower to the ground a bit when it kicked in, his knees giving a little under him as he adjusted to the feeling- but he looked far more at ease than he had just moments ago.  
"Wow! I can feel a difference already!" He said happily, and leapt in the air. Vegeta braced himself for the yell of pain when Trunks landed, but none came. The boy even giggled. "Cool! Let's keep training! I feel great now!"

"Alright." Vegeta would have been happy to keep training none stop for weeks- but after several more hours of intense non stop fighting, Trunks eventually collapsed again. This time, less dramatically and with a declaration of being too tired to continue, and it was no surprise given how late it had gotten. There didn't seem to be as much damage to Trunks body as their had been earlier, so Vegeta opted not to give him a senzu bean so he'd be able to sleep through the night.

Vegeta lifted Trunk's off the floor by the back of his shirt and trousers and carried him like a suitcase to his room while the boy snored. He was such a heavy sleeper that he didn't stir as Vegeta took his dirty sweaty clothes off and wiped him down with a clean rag before putting his pj's on him. Vegeta thought he should wake Trunks and make him brush his teeth, but the boy was so out of it that Vegeta just laid him down on the overly soft bed and tucked him in.

He went to go take a shower and change to go to bed as well. The shower was the worst of his life. He kept jumping at every sound- worried the cyborgs would burst in at any moment. He was so tense that he used the conditioner first and had to do it over again. As he dried off, he told himself he would just check on Trunks one more time before going to bed.

As he looked down at his sleeping son, he realized he'd never be able to leave this room with the cyborgs so close. He went and got the mini radio from the living room and Trunks headphones from the gravity room. When he got back, he put the headphones on and tuned into the local emergency frequency to keep tabs on the cyborgs whereabouts. They were still close, but still in the city. Every now and then the report would go into a loop if events that haddn't changed, but it would throw in tidbits of new information about where they were exactly.

This room was the safest on the ship. Not cyborg proof- but pretty close. At first, he sat in the arm chair in the corner of the room and rest his eyes while the radio played in his ears. He needed sleep too, after all. He drift off slowly, but every time he did he found himself sitting bolt upright and looking through the darkness for the lump of bedding that was his son. After a few hours of this, he got so annoyed that he just crossed the room and laid by his son, who wasted no time in rolling over and pressing against his side, still snoring happily, and loudly.

Vegeta drifted off, only to wake when he heard the words "South" From the radio. The sound was harsh in his ears but south was a dangerous word. They were south of North city, where the cyborgs were. He needed a moment to wake up fully before he caught what was going on. THe cyborgs had flown south, away from the rubble of north city.

They were probably headed for South city, which was about 300 miles south of North city, and just over 200 miles south of where they were hidden. They weren't directly in the path between the two, being about fifty miles east of the main highway that connected the them. They were in deep wilderness, here. So deep that Vegeta had never seen another person in the times he'd gone out. Dr Briefs had said it was because of all the dangerous animals, that would be no threat to him, but would be the end of most humans.

At their speed they would be close to them at any moment. Even going slowly for them- the flight wouldn't take them more than half an hour, if that. Despite the fact that he knew they couldn't see him, that he knew they couldn't sense energies, and that even if they could, this ship was specially designed to hide power levels- he couldn't relax. He couldn't let himself ease back into sleep. Not yet. He waited, waited for the announcement that met another hundred thousand people would die because the cyborgs had made it to south city, and the announcement that he and his son were safe. Safe, at least, for now.

But it took too long to come. Had they somehow developed the ability to sense energy? Or had they kidnapped someone who could, and were they forcing them to do it for them? That was the more likely option. One he'd not thought of until now, but clearly Bulma had. If they got here, what would he do? Blast through the bottom of the ship and duck into the earth's crust? Dig his way through with his son under his arm until they were hidden? They had no escape plan. He'd been careless. This ship was their whole life. Their entire livelihood and without it-

And devastation wrecks through South City as the cyborgs come into view! We're getting this live feed from our compatriots at the South City emergency center- And the Cyborgs are just arriving- the city has been evacuating for the last day, ever since it became clear where they were headed- this is surely the end for- but wait? Ladies and gentlemen they seem to be moving further south! Towards east south city! Oh I hope they're ready- We don't know what lead them to move on, ladies and gentlemen, but god rest my soul I am relieved. Forgive me.

The radio went quiet before being picked up again by the national radio emergency line which tended to be more of a play by play as to wear the cyborgs were at all times.

They'd come, and gone.

 **End**

Notes: This ten chapter fic will update every sunday evening until it's complete!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **An Agreement**

When morning rolled around the only sign the time of day had changed was the little digital alarm clock on Trunks bedside table. The purple haired boy was still fast asleep, blankets twisted around him as he'd rolled around in the night, and draped right over his father's chest. Vegeta lay there for a long while, intently listening to the radio's newest reports that only repeated what he knew from last night. He turned the radio off, removed the headphones and set them aside so he could doze in peace for a little while longer.

That last hour or so of sleep was exactly what Vegeta needed after a night almost more stressful than the one after his planet blew up. He would have been content to sleep a little while longer but Trunks was up now and shaking him.  
"What, brat?" He blinked his eyes open and glared at the boy.  
"Papa what are you doing in my bed?" Trunks asked, looking a touch concerned. After the way he'd been acting yesterday, Vegeta thought it was no wonder Trunks had picked up on something being not right.  
"I had a bad dream." He said as stoney faced as he could. That made Trunks stare at him in shock for a moment before bursting out laughing.  
"You're weird papa." He laughed and crawled out of bed. "Are we gonna train some more?"  
"Take a shower and brush your teeth for now. Than some breakfast."  
"Ahhh but Papa I had a senzu yesterday, i should be good at least until lunch."  
"A senzu might make you feel full but it won't provide enough decent nourishment. You're half sayian, you need red meat. A sensu might work for a human, but not for us. With how far you came yesterday you need to fuel your body properly. Now go take a shower." Trunks grumbled, but a glare from his father sent him from the room to take a shower while Vegeta stocked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

He fried up some thick slices of the wild pig he'd killed the other day, and was nearly done when Trunks walked in with his hair still wet.  
"Go get me some eggs from the coop." Vegeta flipped the pork with one hand. He was getting pretty good at this cooking business. Trunks sighed and went to do as asked. When he entered the kitchen again a few minutes later, he was carefully holding a basket of almost two dozen eggs.  
"How many laying hens have you bread out there?" Vegeta asked, surprised by how many eggs there were this time.  
"Just the six." Trunks said as if it were normal.  
"I thought I told you to keep it to four." Vegeta growled.  
"Well, yeah but… with the Cyborgs around it's harder to get food now isn't it? So I thought we'd need the extra eggs." He set the basket on the counter and hovered in mid air so he could reach the sink to wash each egg. Vegeta set the fried pork aside on a paper towel to collect the extra grease. He would crack each newly cleaned egg into the skilled to fried it up. He was getting pretty good at eggs. He could usually keep the yolk liquidy and intact. He knew dipping the meat in the yolk was Trunk's favorite part of the meal.

"I wish I knew some other kids." Trunks said as he washed an egg. It was so out of the blue that Vegeta almost broke the egg he was holding- something that was already a great effort not to do on his part.  
"What brought that up?"  
"Nothing really. I just wish I knew someone I could play with." He set the clean egg down and reached in the basket for another.  
"It's not safe." Vegeta carefully cracked the egg into the frying pan and set the shell aside.  
"I know, Papa. I just wish it was."  
"Well, it will be when you're able to go super saiyan and I kill the cyborgs." He watched the clear egg turning white in the pan.  
"Why do you have to wait for me to go super saiyan?" Trunks asked, egg in his hand forgotten under the stream of lukewarm water. "Do you need my help fighting them?" He looked over at his father.

This was difficult. He didn't need Trunks' help. He didn't even want it. He didn't want Trunks anywhere near the Cyborgs, but he'd promised Bulma he'd wait until Trunks was an adult. Wait until he was old enough to protect himself in case Vegeta meant his end in battle.

"I promised your mother I would wait until you were a super saiyan to fight them." He said, figuring that should be enough.

"But why, papa?" Trunks pushed, egg sitting in his hand forgotten. Vegeta was about to lose his patience with this conversation.

"Wash that egg, I need it." He snapped. "And a promise to your mother is all the reason I need." He added for good measure. "If I broke that promise, she'd kill me when she got back." He said firmly, and he wasn't wrong. She would certainly try.

"Oh. Ok." Trunks looked a little crestfallen as he washed the egg before passing it over.

After they'd finished eating, Mr Popo and Korin showed up for Trunks tri weekly swordsmanship lesson. While Mr Popo trained Trunks in the gravity room, Korin and Vegeta exchanged food. Korin provided them with a good bit of produce, and Vegeta provided them with some meat.  
"Oh, and I almost forgot." Korin pulled another bag of senzu beans out of his bag and plopped them down on the table.

"This is ridiculous!" Vegeta said, lifting the bag that had to be about two pounds. "Again? More? What's going on here, there were never this many before, Korin!" Every time he saw a senzu bean, he was mad. Mad that he didn't have them those years ago when Bulma needed it. Mad that he wasn't there to protect her. Mad that he was the one making the eggs, and not Bulma or Panchii.

"I told you, the new place is far better for their growth and production. The soil is so much better for them."  
"Why didn't you ever think to try farming them someplace else years ago, you were clearly able to select someplace that would be good for them, so if you had this knowledge, why didn't you-"  
"It was tradition. I grew them just as my father had taught me too, in the same place. I only moved because the cyborgs had found the look out, thank you." Korin growled.

Vegeta hated it when people threw his failings back in his face like that. "Oh! We don't need to bring that up again, do we?!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry, but my home was destroyed when you raced up to scream at me for not having any senzu beans- you lead the cyborgs straight to me!"

"Well it was a little ridiculous that we didn't have any- it was the perfect-"

"We were out because of the cyborgs. People were falling faster than I could harvest them, it's hardly my fault. You were just angry at me because you failed to be there to protect Bulma. You had to go looking for the cyborgs, only to miss them completely and find they'd leveled west city! It's lucky you got there in time to pull Trunks out of the rubble." Korin practically hissed with his anger. He and Vegeta hadn't gone at it like this in a long time.

Vegeta could kill that ugly cat with one blow- but he wouldn't, and Korin knew it. "Well, with these I should be able to go up against the cyborgs no problem-"

"And what about trunks?" Korin hissed.

"If I do- SOMEHOW die against them, and with all these i don't see how I could- He can live with you and Mr Popo." Vegeta gripped the back of the chair by the table and leaned on it. This would work- it could work, he thought.

"No. We won't take him. We can't, we've too much to do to care for a child- and he'd die at our new location, the air is way too thin." Vegeta broke the chair he was holding he was so furious. THe idiot feline was just saying that to force Vegeta to keep his promise to Bulma- but he could fight them. He'd gotten stronger in the last year than he had ever thought possible thanks to the gravity room.

"Fine." Vegeta turned away from Korin and looked down at his clenched fists. He didn't want to hide like this for much longer. It made him feel weak. Especially now, that he'd achieved a new level of power- he could defeat them. He knew it.

Trunk's happy face flashed in his mind and suddenly he wasn't sure. This was foolish. He was a warrior- not a housewife. He had something better to do than sit around waiting for his brat to age.  
"Vegeta." Korin said, pulling him from his thoughts. "Next time you think about fighting them alone, just picture Trunks, all alone in the world. Starving and afraid because his father left him behind. Because that's what'll happen. If the cyborgs don't slaughter him first. I like the kid, but i'm not risking my neck for him."

Vegeta scoffed and turned away from him. "Fine, just keep bringing us beans and food and you're good. Because if you ever stop, cat; I'll kill you myself."

"Jesus fucking christ, do you seriously think I'm going to stop giving you beans? I know how you saiyans are. You get stronger after you're healed and my senzu beans can really speed up that process so you get stronger, faster. The stronger Trunks is by the time he's an adult, the better chances you have of beating the cyborgs and making life pleasant again for everyone."

"Well than we're at an understanding."

 **End**

notes: This ten chapter fic will update every sunday night until it's complete! So make sure you check back in next week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **A Saiyan gets stronger every time he comes close to death**

The next time Korrin and Mr Popo came by for Trunk's swordsmanship training, Vegeta used the opportunity to do some of his own, more extreme training away from his son. He locked himself in the gravity room and moved to the center of it, widening his stance and looking down at the bag of senzu's clenched his fist.

He'd done this before, but never alone. It was risky, but he had to try it. He held his palm flat against his abdomen, and focused his ki. The heat of it burned his abdomen already- but he wasn't going to stop. He shut his eyes, and took a deep breath before blasting a hole in his own lower torso. The pain of it was all consuming. It engulfed him- just as horrible as it had been when he'd made the short bald on do the same.

He hit the ground with a bang, pain blinding and consuming him as his organs struggled to function, his chest throbbing as his heart endeavored to keep going with so much blood pouring out of him. He pulled a Senzu bean out of the bag, and ate it.

The act of chewing it was so difficult that he almost didn't make it- he almost blacked out before he could swallow- but he didn't. He could feel his organs regrowing, slick and wet with blood as they healed and slipped back into place and the muscle and skin regrew around the wound.

It only took a moment, before he was completely healed, and felt like new. Better than new. He stood up and clenched his fist tightly. He was stronger than before. Much, much stronger. He could keep going. He was burning enough energy that it would be safe.

He did it again, this time placing the senzu in his mouth, between his teeth before he blasted his own leg off. The pain of it made him clench his jaw and bite down on the senzu- than all he had to do was swallow, and watch in disgust and amazement as his whole leg regrew- stronger than before. He did the other leg to even it out.

Than each arm.

Than his torso again.

And repeat.

And repeat.

And repeat.

By the end of the season, he was exhausted despite the beans. It was a mental exhaustion. He couldn't bring himself to do it again- while his body was healed the memory of the pain was still so fresh, and left phantom pains running up and down his limbs. Besides, he needed to train with his new strength, to get used to it. He didn't dare power up here in case it was too much and broke the most valuable room in the house.

He left the ship, flying past Trunks and Mr Popo, who were training just outside.  
"Papa?" Trunks asked, pausing and looking up at his dad in amazement. "Papa wow! What did you do you got so much stronger-"  
"I trained. I need to go test something. You stay put. I'll be back in… I don't know, an hour?" He waited for Mr Popo's little nod before he left. He needed to try out his power- someplace

away from Trunks, and the androids. According to the radio they were on a different continent now, so he should be okay if he just stayed low.

He found a little hunk of nowhere, then punched and blasted his way down into the ground. the rocks felt almost soft against his skin. When he was deep enough, he blasted out a little cavern, and stood in the middle.

Than, he powered up.

The golden glow came so easily now- he barely had to try before he was radiating it's power. He pushed more, and more, until the cavern around him was collapsing. The ground unable to withstand his power and breaking into rubble around him as he pushed himself.

At first there was nothing. No change, not really. So it had all been for nothing. He'd worked all this time, and nearly killed himself for nothing. Anger filled him so completely, that he stopped pushing- but the power kept coming. Flowing out of him harder and harder until he felt something give- like a damn in his chest. He felt the cool wash of new, untapped power flowing over him and it was incredible. He looked down at his hands, they were bigger than before- he imagined he was too. This was a new level of super saiyan. He wished he had a mirror- but didn't. From looking down, all he could see was that he'd bulked up, and that his hair had shot out of his head and now hung down below his ass while it bounced in his god like golden aura. Perfect. He could kill the androids now.

He didn't know what this new level was called but for now he'd refer to it as super saiyan three.

Trunks was waiting by the mouth of the cave when Vegeta returned. He hovered there with his fists clenched tight and his own power flowing around him. His eyes were wide with excitement, and awe as Vegeta broke the surface of the water. He flew to meet Vegeta before the man could even set foot on the shore.  
"WAS THAT YOU DAD!?" He asked, wasting no time at all. "I couldn't just feel that! I could taste that! That was so amazing? how far away were you? How did you get that strong? Where did you go? Did you see the cyborgs? Did they attack you? Did you get into a fight with th-"  
"Quiet, boy." Vegeta said, feigning aggression he didn't feel for his son right now. The boy looked so impressed, so eager to learn more- Vegeta couldn't help the swelling feeling in his chest.  
"I've been training too, you know." He said simply. "I went about five hundred miles to the north, away from the cyborgs. But they can't sense power levels, so they had no idea where i was. I didn't stick around though."  
"Why did you go out there, than papa?"  
"I needed to test my strength. Popo and the cat didn't leave you here alone did they?"  
"No, Mr Popo and Korin are at the ship. Popo said i could come wait for you after your energy went back to normal and they figured you were coming back." Trunks flew circles around his father.  
"So why did you need to test it out there, huh papa? Is it because you were afraid you'd be sooo powerful you broke the ship?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow! Papa that's so cool I can't believe it can you train me more so i can be a super saiyan too? I wanna be strong like you! I know i can do it!" He bounced off the cave wall where it narrowed because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Vegeta snorted.  
"Owww-" Trunks held the crown of his head where it had hit the rock. He even lowered himself to the ground to hold his head and hiss in pain.  
"Come here." Vegeta landed by his son and picked through his hair to find the spot.  
"Owww- Papa!" Trunks whined and tried to pull his head away.  
"Hold still, boy." He pawed through the purple hair until he found the little bump. He wasn't bleeding.  
"You're fine. You didn't break the skin." He told Trunks. "Just watch where you're going." He let Trunks go.  
"Okay, but Papa- How did you get so strong?!" He rubbed the bump and shook his head.  
"I just trained. This didn't happen suddenly, Trunks. You just weren't paying attention while you played with your sword."  
"It's not playing, papa! Come on!" Trunks whined and followed his father deeper into the cave and to the ship.

Korin was standing outside, waiting.  
"Ah good, Trunks! Get back to your practise swings while your father cleans up for dinner."  
"Ah but Mr. Korin I wa-"  
"No back talk. Do as he says, boy." Vegeta growled. Trunks pouted and sluggishly went back to his training.  
"Mr Popo is waiting for you in the gravity room." Korin whispered when Vegeta passed.

Baffled, Vegeta went straight to the gravity room, and he understood at once. He'd left it a horrific mess. His own blood and limbs covered the floor and stained the walls. Mr Popo was standing there, quietly by the door.  
"I made sure Trunks didn't see." Was all he said. It was all he needed to say.  
"Thank you." Vegeta stepped into the room and considered how he'd go about cleaning this mess up. "Can you keep him busy until I'm done here?"  
"Yes. But next time you decide to mutilate yourself for a shortcut to power, think of him and what would happen to his young mind if he were exposed to this."  
"I was, as a kid." Vegeta Scoffed, and Mr Popo started down the hall, hands clasped neatly behind his back.  
"My point exactly."

 **End**

Notes: Thanks for reading! This ten chapter fic updates every Sunday night! So check back in next week to find out what happens next!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Callout**

Vegeta cleaned the space with the same sort of panicked rush of a school boy trying to hide his poor report card. He didn't want anyone else to see- and he'd kill if he told anyone. He'd done what he'd had too- but he didn't want Trunks to see it, to know he took a short cut.

He got rid of the extra limbs by tossing them into the ship's incinerator, and set one of the cleaning droids to sanitize the room of his blood and went to go watch Trunks practice.

He was getting faster, Vegeta noticed after only a few moments of observing him. He was darting around with the blunt edged steel sword, smashing the side of a wooden dummy. He was moving the blade so fast Vegeta could hardly see it.

"He'll be ready for the real blade, soon." Mr Popo said calmly. "But this blade is so deadly, it could cut through Frieza, even if he blocked it." The idea of slicing up freeza made Vegeta happy. He'd gladly use it on Frezia, were he not dead. That thought gave him a pang as he recalled Kakarote defeating his arch enemy. But Kakarote was dead, and he was alive.

4 years later

Time seemed to move at a trickle for Vegeta. He recalled Kakarot saying how fast he'd thought Gohan had grown up, but as he waited, and waited, it felt sometimes as if Trunks was deliberately growing slowly on purpose. Vegeta had even taken to making the boy sleep for at least 10 hours a night, because he'd heard that children's bodies only produced the growth hormone when they'd entered the 2nd rem cycle.

One chilled winter afternoon found Trunks sat at the tiny kitchen table with a tablet open in front of him, Dr Breifs face displayed on it, giving him his daily lessons. Vegeta wanted to argue that these weren't important, but when the door censors broke on the ship a few months ago, and Trunks fixed it, he decided to allow the lessons to continue.

"So, old man. Any closer to finding new namek?" Vegeta growled over Trunk's shoulder when the lesson ended.

"Maybe, I've done some calculations that would suggest-"  
"So no." Vegeta wasn't interested in listening to the old man's mumbo jumbo bs.  
"You don't have to cut him off. He was just answering your question." Trunks said defensively, shooting his father a glare.

Vegeta liked this new rebellious Trunks. It showed that he was a proper Saiyan, despite his lack of a tail, though he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the hero worship he got from a younger Trunks.

"Boy, if you give me lip I'll knock you through the planet." Vegeta snarled. Trunks huffed and rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah okay." He turned back to his grandfather. "Thanks for the lesson, Grandpa. Good luck. I miss you."  
"I miss you too. Make sure you send me your homework no later than tomorrow morning, alright?"  
"Alright. Thanks." Trunks reached up to close the laptop when Dr Breifs stopped him.  
"Wait, Trunks. I need to speak with your father alone,if you don't mind." He asked.  
"What? Oh, sure." He got up, taking his notes with him and headed out of the little kitchen.  
"Well?" Vegeta asked as soon as the door slid shut behind his son.  
"I'm very close to new namek. I have found it, and I've even made contact with the Grand Elder Moori. He says they'd be happy to help, and are gathering the Dragon Balls now."

The Dragon Balls. They were so close- Vegeta leaned on the table to look straight into the screen.  
"So what's the bad news? You wouldn't have asked Trunks to leave unless there was-"

"I'm still three years away." He said with a sigh.

"What? Three years!?" That's-" Vegeta was about to say unacceptable, when Dr Breifs held up his hand in a way he'd never dare do if he were here in person.

"It's all that can be done. I don't have enough fuel to go at full speed. I've sling shot myself around a large star to get some speed, and now all I can do is coast. If I use the boosters too much, I might not make it there. There aren't any stars between me, and it. And I need the energy of a star to fuel the ship. If I'm careless, I could use up my power and never get there at all." He explained. "I can recharge in the planet's orbit, and when I have enough power from it's star, I'll be able to land." He paused, to let Vegeta ask more questions, but he didn't have any.

"So you didn't tell Trunks, because you didn't want to get him all excited for something that would take three years? He's not that petty. He's thirteen now."

"I know how old he is. He probably talks to me more than he does you, these days."

"Good! He's a saiyan elite. He doesn't need to be coddled by his father." He said proudly.  
"He needs to have more people in his life. More people who aren't just elders to be respected. He has no one to express himself too. Not really, and while that may work for you Saiyans, he's half human. Humans need to be around people their own age."

"You're saying he needs a friend?" Vegeta scoffed. "Why? We've just got three years or so left, right? Besides he can't. The Cyborgs are still at large. If they found us, the only ones on this miserable planet who stand a chance against them-"

"I think you're wrong about that, Vegeta. Trunks isn't the one they're after. They probably wouldn't even recognize him now. He could, in theory go outside-"

"No! He's 13. He's an idiot teenager and he can't just- just wonder around out there. If they attacked someplace he was, do you really think he'd just rush home and hide? He's not like me, he cares about people." Vegeta snapped, making Dr brief's eyebrows raise.

"You've got a point. Well, it's your call Vegeta."

"Damn right it's my call." He snapped the laptop shut and turned away from it. He was about to make lunch, when he noticed the door closing out of the corner of his eyes.

"Brat! Get in here!" He yelled, his gruff voice bouncing off the walls and echoing through the whole ship. There was a pause, before the door slid open and Trunks walked in, glaring. He didn't look ashamed, so much as he did angry. "You were listening?" Trunks nodded. Vegeta had more than half a mind to slap him. He could, and Trunks would be fine- but he didn't need too. He just glared at him.

"Three years is a long time." The boy said after a long minute of intense glaring from his father.

"You've been told your whole life that we'd have to wait until you were an adult anyway. 16 isn't an adult, consider it lucky."

"So, what? You're just going to wait here until Grandpa gets to new namek, and wishes away the cyborgs? All my life you've had this big talk about being the prince of all saiyans, blah blah and yet here you are, hiding like a cowar-"

He didn't even have time to get his tongue around the last syllable.

He flew back, not into but through the door and into the hall, his cheek red and dented from where he'd been hit so fast he didn't even know what had happened at first. He lay on the ground in a heap, head throbbing while his startled mind raced to work out what had just happened.

Vegeta had almost never hit trunks, and the times he did hit him where in training. Maybe a light swat from time to time, because he was half saiyan, and half Bulma which made him stubborn. As Trunks picked himself up off the ground, Vegeta moved menacingly towards him.

"Does keeping a promise I made to your mother make me a coward, boy?" Vegeta clenched his fists, his aura pulsing around him in a golden glow. Trunks spit some blood out, and sneered at his father.

"Mother didn't know how strong you could get. She didn't know about super saiyan three. If she had-"

"She would have wanted me to make sure you were old enough to take care of yourself anyway. It's true, that a super saiyan three is nearly indestructible, but so is that promise I made to your mother." He spoke, he didn't yell. He didn't need too. Trunks shrank a bit, the defiant confidence in his statement wavering.

"But- I'm 13! I can take care of-"

"Oh can you? What would you do if the Cyborgs showed up, right now? What would you do if we ran out of food and Mr Popo and Korin weren't around? What would you do if we ran out of power? What would you do if a new threat, besides the androids showed up? What would you do if-

"I WOULD RUN FROM THEM. I'D GO TO TOWN AND BUY FOOD WITH BRIEF MONEY, BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT AFTER ME! I'D FIND A WAY TO FIX THE SHIP BECAUSE I KNOW HOW UNLIKE YOU. I"D LET THE NEW THREAT AND THE CYBORGS KILL ONE ANOTHER OFF, AND WHEN I WAS A SUPER SAIYAN THREE, I'D KILL THEM!" Trunks shouted at the top of his lungs, and stomped hard on the floor, causing a dent.

"So you're throwing a tantrum now?" Vegeta scoffed. "And you think this little display is enough to make me believe you could live on your own if I died fighting them? Think it's enough to make me think it's worth breaking my last promise to your mother, who would kill me if she came back and I'd broken it."

"WHO ARE YOU MORE AFRAID OF! MOM OR THE CYBORGS!" Trunks yelled.

"You're mother." Vegeta said so quickly that Trunk's lost his train of thought and stared, confused at Vegeta.

"But- but she's just a human. Why would you… be afraid of-"

"You'll understand when you're older and have a woman of your own. I know this life isn't ideal, but you've got to man up, and deal with it." He let those words hang in the air, and Trunks just stood there, head hanging, fists clenched.

"At this rate, I never will." Trunks snapped.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. "You don't think Dr Brief's was honest about being only three years away from new namek?"

"What? No- I I trust him I just-"

"So when he get there, and wishes everyone back, you doubt I'll be able to kill the cyborgs?"

"... no."

"Go train. Just get out of my sight for now or I'll start parenting you like a real saiyan." Trunks flinched at that, and ran off, disappearing down the hall. Vegeta was so filled with rage that it was all he could do to keep himself from breaking something, which was already a daily struggle. He paced the kitchen and forced normal breathing so he wouldn't go let the damn inside him burt and go super saiyan three. The power would surely break this little kitchen he'd grown so fond of. He'd train, but he'd sent trunks off to train and he didn't dare train with his son when he was this angry, or else he could cause real damage.

That evening as he sit meditating, Trunks rushed in, sweating and panting from his training.  
"The radio- Dad, The cyborgs are on the radio!" All of Trunks angry defiance from before was gone. He looked terrified.  
"They usually are. Seems to me like they talk about little else."  
"No, Dad- They- They're calling you out! They're on the radio, talking! It's not just someone reporting on them- Come on!" He grabbed Vegeta's wrist and dragged him into the gravity room.  
"Here, I recorded it." Trunks pressed the button to play it.

Screams filled the air. Horrified, pained screams ripped through the broadcast that made even him tense. "Yeah hey- Cyborg 17 here, look My sis and I are bored okay? Wiping out towns was was a little fun at first, but now we want a challen-" He was cut off by a scream. "What you're not happy to see us? Bet everyone will listen to your lame show now, huh?" He laughed. "Anyway, we want the strong guy to come out and fight us. The widow's peak one. With the temper, and the talking cat friend. Come fight us, if you're still alive."

"He must be, but he's hiding." Said a cool female voice. 18. "I'd say we'd hold some hostages or something, but we know you don't care. So just come out, and fight us. We heard from someone that a couple of years ago there was a blast of power from around North city, with a high enough power level to at least TRY. So Come on out, and in the meantime, we'll be looking for you. Figure you must be underground for us to have not found you yet, so we'll start just blasting into the ground in North City and work our way out until we find you."

"See you soon, Widow's Peak!" 17 shouted happily. Trunks stopped the recording, and threw a worried, cautious look at Vegeta.

"Dad, I want to get stronger. Make me a super saiyan, like you and than you can go kill them without breaking your promise to Mom."

"I promised her I'd wait until you were an adult, boy."

"Or a Super Saiyan. Look, I'm already more capable with the ship than you are so let me just- Help me do this, Dad. Please?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he sized up his son.  
"Fine. Come with me, if we're going to go full boar we need to get away from the ship."

"REALLY!? OUTSIDE?!" Trunks asked, and moved eagerly towards the door.

"No." Vegeta realized. He couldn't risk it. Trunks had a point earlier, that the Cyborgs didn't know Trunks, but they knew him. He couldn't risk them finding him with Trunks- or they'd never leave Trunks alone if Vegeta died in battle.

Trunk's face fell and his shoulders slumped in disappointment.  
"I didn't really think so." He admitted.  
"There is another way though. But…." Vegeta stopped himself. Was he really thinking about doing to his son what he'd done to himself?  
"What is it? I can do it, Dad. I can." He fixed his father with a hard, determined stare. He had Vegeta's eyes, and face shape, but his defiant, determined, vaguely spoiled stance- that was all Bulma.  
"Saiyans get stronger after they're hurt. Much stronger."  
"Yeah, I know. So what?"  
"With our access to Senzu beans, we can heal immediately. Right away. When I was fighting Freezia I had an ally blast a hole in my stomach and heal me to get stronger in a hurry. It worked. I got stronger. I did that to myself a few years ago, and it's what helped push me to Super Saiyan Three."

"Than I'll do it!" Trunks declared. "I'll do the same thing and get stronger! Like you!"

"I don't know if it'll work for you. The first time you transform isn't all about strength. It's about rage. You don't have enough rage to turn."

"Yes i do! I've got every reason to be mad! To hate the cyborgs! After all they took from me- from us! Let me do it!"

"You think so, huh? What have you ever loved that you've lost to them?" Vegeta snorted.

"Mom!" Trunks yelled, stunned that Vegeta would even ask such a thing.

"You don't love her." Vegeta scoffed.

"What! She's my mother! Of course I do!"

"How?"

"What do you mean how! She's my mother!"

"You don't know her. You don't remember her. How can you claim to love her?"

"STOP IT!" Trunks shouted. His power flaring up. "I LOVE HER! I MAY NOT HAVE KNOWN HER LIKE YOU DID BUT I KNOW HER IN DIFFERENT WAYS! I KNOW HER IN WAYS YOU NEVER WILL! EVERY TIME I LEARN MORE ABOUT SCIENCE I LEARN MORE ABOUT HER THROUGH THE DESIGN OF THIS SHIP! WHEN I READ THE REPORTS AND NOTES SHE LEFT I LEARN MORE ABOUT HER! SHE WAS BRILLIANT IN WAYS YOU'LL NEVER BE SMART ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND!"

Vegeta scoffed and looked away from Trunks, while tears rolled out of the boy's eyes and splashed against ground as he clenched his fists. "AND I'LL NEVER GET TO GROW UP WITH HER! I'LL NEVER GET TO BE A CHILD WITH HER! BUT I STILL LEARNED FROM HER! SHE LEFT NOTES ABOUT YOU, YOU KNOW! SHE SAID YOU WERE A STUBBORN ASSHOLE! SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHY SHE EVER LOVED YOU AND SHE WISHED YOU WOULD BE A MAN AND HELP HER TAKE CARE OF ME WHEN I WAS A BABY AND-"

Vegeta turned and looked at Trunks. The look in his eye made Trunks fall silent.

"You've never had something, and had it taken away. Not really. Everything you've ever known is still here. You just know what you never had. When I was younger than you I lost my father, my mother, my whole planet. All at once. You've never lost anything of value. You want me to train you like I did myself? Fine. Get the senzu beans."

Vegeta was a statue of cold rage as Trunks rushed into the kitchen to get the oversized bag of Senzu Beans.  
"I'm going to destroy you, and give you a senzu. When you're healed, we do it again until you've got a resting power level equal to that of a super saiyan. That's what this is. Pain. Pain beyond belief."

"I can handle it." Trunks said confidently.

"We'll soon find out."

 **End**

Notes: Thanks for reading and make sure you tune in next sunday evening to read the next chapter of this ten chapter fic!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**  
 **Bad Man**  
 **-**

Vegeta started the brutal, horrible process with his son's arms. A small well controlled disc of energy shot out and cut through one right after the other directly below the shoulder. Trunks didn't even scream. The shock was so much so that he just felt to his knees and began hyperventilating until Vegeta could get to him.

Vegeta gave him a Senzu.

As his arms grew back, the shock wore off and the pain rushed in. His screams of agony were almost enough to make Vegeta stop. Almost. When the boy had recovered, he got to his feet and looked down at his new, more powerful limbs.

"Woah- I -"

Vegeta didn't give him time to dread the next round. He lahsed out, the disc cutting both of Trunks legs off at once. This time, he screamed right away.

Vegeta gave him a Senzu.

His body stiched itself back together. He cried through the pain, and took a moment to calm down enough to stand up when he was done healing. His legs were thicker than before. Stronger. He didn't say anything, just looked at his father. Vegeta couldn't bring himself to blow a hole in his torso like he'd done to himself. So this time, he went in with fists blazing. Beating every inch of Trunks, from his hips to the top of his head until he lay unconscious with eyes so bruised they were swollen shut.

Vegeta gave him a Senzu.

He had to force it into his mouth, and rub his throat to get him to swallow it. As the bean worked, Vegeta could feel his power rising. It was working faster with Trunks, probably because he was so young, and kids already healed faster than adults. Trunks climbed to his feet, visibly shaking. He looked at Vegeta, waiting for him to continue with wide eyes.

And so, he broke him again.

Vegeta gave him a Senzu

Then he broke him, again.

Vegeta gave him a Senzu

Another beating.

Vegeta gave him a Senzu

Another.

Vegeta gave him a Senzu.

Another.

Vegeta gave him a Senzu.

Another.

Vegeta gave him a Senzu.

Another.

Vegeta gave him a Senzu.

Ano

"DAD STOP!" Trunks shouted, and backed away. His power was higher now- by such a wide margin that Vegeta was tempted to have him power up right here, and right now. Trunks eyes were wet, and his face blotchy and snot stained from the tears. "No more!" He sobbed, and cast a horrified look around the room. It filled with his own gore.

Vegeta hadn't noticed the fear building. Each time Trunks looked at him, he'd taken it to mean he was ready. He stopped and looked around the room. Trunks was backing towards the door.  
"You're stronger now." Vegeta said, as if that made this okay. "You're stronger than you'd have gotten in two years of training because of this. Now you just need to learn to use it. Not now though. You were a warrior today. I'm proud of you."

Trunks didn't say anything. His eyes were wide and frantic as he looked up at the man he'd once trusted. "You didn't do this for me."

He left. Vegeta let him. Once the door slide closed behind him, Vegeta collapsed to his knees, and squeezed his own arms so hard they broke as he fought not to let an anguish filled scream leave his throat.

Vegeta gave himself a senzu.

In the following days, Trunks avoided Vegeta and visibly flinched whenever Vegeta reached out to hand him something. Even his meals.

Trunks needed more space to train and up his agility now, so Vegeta hollowed out a large cave for him to work out in a few meters away from the ship. Mr Popo took over the training. Vegeta didn't tell him what he'd done, but Mr Popo was no fool. He and Korin noticed Trunk's sudden spike in power, and the unusual cleanliness of the gravity chamber. Neither of them spoke to him, and that was just fine with him. He let them train Trunks for now, while he worked to train himself. He'd gotten into the habit of training in the gravity room until he'd broken a bone or two, than he'd give himself a senzu.

This worked fine, for a few weeks. Vegeta was too awful feeling to fight the cyborgs right now, even if Trunks was nearly a Super worked hard to increase his agility and dexterity with Mr Popo. Eventually, they would have to talk.

"I'm going to the cavern." Trunks announced one morning as he passed by the kitchen.

"Boy. Come in here." Trunks did as told, but only just barely. He stood just inside the room, and waited for Vegeta to speak.

"How are you feeling?" Vegeta asked stiffly.

"Fine."

"No lingering pain?"

"I didn't say that."

"Trunks-" Vegeta took a deep breath, and his son raised a brow at the use of his name. Something his father rarely did. "I made a mistake. I shouldn't have put you through that."

Silence. Long Silence while Trunks just stood there, glaring at the floor.  
"Ok. Can I go now?"

"Fine."

Trunks left, and Vegeta deflated. He didn't feel better. He'd done the right thing, the thing all those idiots would insist he do if they had been here. He'd admitted he was wrong, and he'd apologized. But nothing changed. His son hated him. Nothing was better.

As the months trickled by, Trunks got faster and faster. He pushed and pushed and got so fast that when Vegeta popped in to watch over a training session, he could swear the boy was nearly as fast as he was, even if he wasn't as strong.

Mr Popo has set up an elite obstacle course with pieces of straw, taped to random shards of glass wedged between the rocks of the cave. Trunks was flying through and cutting the straw without scratching the glass at top speed. Vegeta was begrudgingly impressed.

Trunks was so focused that he didn't even notice Vegeta had arrived. Mr Popo shot energy beams at Trunks to make it harder so he had to dodge while cutting the straw. Eventually, he got tired and sloppy and took one to the shoulder. He swore in a way that made Vegeta proud, and landed by a pile of rocks to look at the wound. Mr. Popo didn't pull his punches, it would seem.

"You're doing well." He said, altering Trunks to his presence as he approached him. Trunk's head snapped up when he heard his father's voice, eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I came to check on your progress. Here."

Vegeta gave him a Senzu.

Trunks eyes widened, his pupils dilated and he scurried away from Vegeta so fast he slammed into the wall of the cave.  
"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He bellowed.

When Vegeta had been a child, he'd feared his father. But not like this. Not this blind terror, and mistrust. He'd rather have his skull crushed than see Trunks looking at him like that. There was no point in making promises about how he'd never hurt him. Words would be useless now. Vegeta just left, and took the beans with him.

After that, Trunks would never accept a senzu bean from Vegeta again.

End

Notes: Thanks for reading, and as usual tune in next week on Sunday evening for Chapter Nine of Ten!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**  
 **Super**

Vegeta was woken in the middle of the night by a great power. It took him a moment to wake up enough to sense which direction it was coming from. Below, and behind the cavern. He flew straight out of bed and down the long tunnel that connected the cavern the ship was in, too the cavern he'd made so Trunks could get faster. As he got closer and closer the power pushed against him, warm and almost solid. It was the power of a Super Saiyan.

Trunks was floating there, in the middle of the badly damaged cavern, glowing gold. He was looking at his own hands and the new warm aura around him. He was so calm. Calmer than Vegeta had been when he'd turned. The first time he'd turned it was so overwhelming that he collapsed after just a few moments of holding it. But not his son. His son was still, his breaths even, his hands shaking.

Pride filled him. Pride like none he'd ever known. Pride, and disappointment. He'd missed the moment Trunks had turned. He'd missed it. After years of training, and prep- He'd missed it. Trunks had snuck out, and come here to train on his own and he'd achieved the level of a Saiyan god- without Vegeta. True, he'd never have gotten there at all without training from his father, but still. Vegeta had longed to see it. His son dawning the golden glow for the first time.

It was more important to him than any of the other first's he had been there for. Trunks first steps were when he was only six months old. He'd done it so unexpectedly, too. Dr Briefs had warned that human babies didn't usually start walking when until they were 9 months to a year old. But not his son. One day he'd just gotten tired of waiting for father to hand him the meat slurry in a bottle, and climbed up onto his little feet and waddled over to reach for it on the counter.

Vegeta was lucky to see that. To be there, and watch as his son demanded what was rightfully his, even at that age. Even than, Vegeta had thought about the moment Trunks would turn Super Saiyan. How he'd be so proud of him. So relieved that he could fight the Cyborgs.

And he'd missed it. Trunks was glaring at him now as he eased back to the ground and golden glow fell away from him like turning off a light switch, and he fell to his knees.

"Go. Fight them now. You can. I'm a Super Saiyan now, so go. Fight them. You will have kept your promise to mom." He gasped for breath and wiped the sweat from his brow, and looked up at his father with little more than hurt, and dislike in his eyes.

It was finally time.

"Take my sword. I-" He offered,

"No. You'll need it in the unlikely scenario I die in the fight." He turned towards the exit, eager to find, and kill those Cyborgs. The past few weeks of waiting for Trunks to make the final step towards Super Saiyan had been so hard- that he'd nearly not made it. He'd even turned off all the Radios to help avoid temptation. But he could go now. He could kill those damn annoying Cyborgs.

"In a few short hours, you'll be free to leave here. Wait for me to get back. If I'm not back in a day- assume I was killed."

And with those final words to his son, he flew off. Straight up, breaking through the crust of the earth and into open air for the first time in thirteen long years. He didn't need to worry about the crater he'd left, since he was sure he'd kill them. Those damn Cyborgs.

He made a B line for North City, where they'd claimed to start looking for him. He even powered up on the way, all the way up and even past Super Saiyan three, to a new sleeker form. Less bulky than Three had been.

He figured they'd notice him in no time once he got to the burnt, rubble that had been north city.

But when he got there- it wasn't rubble.

It was whole, and bustling with people. A LOT of people. It was fine. There wasn't even a trace of the Cyborgs. People were in the street, smiling and laughing. HOW?! He zipped down to the street. People made room for him, and stared in awe. As they should.

"YOU! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE RIGHT NOW?!" He demanded of a man in a blue shirt.

"I don't know! Isn't it great!" The man laughed, and jumped, no fear in his eyes despite the fact that Vegeta could have ended him. He thought he knew what this meant, but he didn't want to believe it. He closed his eyes, and for the first time in over a decade, he tried to sense ki.

It wasn't as hard as he'd thought it would be- he felt it right away. The sharp stab of incredible power from the west. Kakorot. It had to be. But how was he back?! How was he- AND WHERE WERE THE CYBORGS.

He ripped through the air towards the flicker of power. As he got closer to it, the more he was sure it was Kakarot. Other strong power levels were gathered around him, though none could compare to Kakarot and Vegeta himself. Was he- was he somehow STRONGER than Vegeta? After all this time?!

"KAKAROT!" He bellowed when he got within sight. There he was, on the lookout, surrounded by everyone. Kakarot looked at him, but rather than his usual dopey smile, was a glare. "HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU ALIVE RIGHT NOW I JUST SPOKE TO THE OLD MAN A FEW WEEKS AGO AND HE TOLD ME HE WAS THREE YEARS AWAY FROM NEW NAMEK!" He greeted Goku with a kick when he got to him- sending him flying back, off the look out.

"VEGETA YOU SON OF A BITCH!" A shrill, loud voice hit him from behind. He froze. That voice. It was Bulma. He didn't want to turn and see her angry face. He didn't even know why she was mad at him, she'd only just gotten back. But the rage in her voice was so pure, so filled with hate that something in him cracked. He turned.

Bulma. Beautiful, brilliant Bulma was standing there. Hands on her hips, and face twisted in anger. He was so happy to see her, that he didn't even wait to hear why she was mad. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into his arms.

"Let go of me!" She kicked him in the groin, which didn't feel awesome but didn't really hurt either.  
"Shut up, woman." He gruffed. He expected his affection would calm her, and she'd melt into his arms and break down into tears. He could even feel wetness on his shoulder.

"Get off of me." She spoke this time. Her words cold. "I don't want you to touch me." Those words pushed him away. He let go of her and took a step back as anger flared in him. Why wasn't she happy to see him!?

"Why are you so mad?! I kept my word! I waited until Trunks was a Super Saiyan to go fight the Cyborgs! I kept my promise to you! For 13 years, I hide away underground, waiting until the moment was right and this is the thanks-"

"I know what you did to our son, Vegeta."

Her voice was colder than he'd ever heard it. She knew. They all knew, if their looks of disgust and hate were anything to go off of.

Something in him cracked, but he maintained his expression of cool aloofness.  
"It's the Saiyan way. It's how we get strong-" He was cut off by a hard slap to his face. The sound of it shocked him more than anything.

"YOU BUTCHERED MY SON! OUR SON! YOU CUT INTO HIM WHILE HE CRIED AND BEGGED YOU NOT TOO!"

"He did no such thing! When he said he'd had enough I stopped!" He shouted in self defense. "How would you even know! You weren't there!"

"Vegeta… we spoke to Trunks via King Kai. He said was begging you the whole time." Krillin said, speaking up for the first time. "It was… hard to hear. Did you really not notice?"

"OF COURSE HE DIDN'T BECAUSE IT GOT IN THE WAY OF WHAT HE WANTED! HE WAS BOARD, AND HIS PRIDE WAS HURT SO HE TORTURED OUR SON!" She slapped him again, and again, and again. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU EVEN DID TO MY BABY!" Another. Each slap like a shock to him. His ears rang from the sound.

"He's not a baby anymore."

"I KNOW! BECAUSE I MISSED IT! BECAUSE OF YOU!" She slapped him again. And he let her. He let her slap him until she had dissolved into a heap of tears, and her hands burned red. Goku knelt beside her, and put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't want Vegeta's comfort.

"Where are the Cyborgs?"

"One is dead, the other switched sides." Goku said cooly.

"You killed it?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you let me-"

When Goku looked up him, it was with a all encompassing rage Vegeta hadn't seen since he first arrived on Earth. It cut Vegeta off mid sentence.  
"You didn't deserve the satisfaction of killing them after what you did." He snapped. Bulma cried harder.  
"Come on, Bulma. I'll take you to see Trunks."  
"Yes! Take me to him." She climbed to her feet, and wiped her face on her sleeve. Goku helped her walk over to the edge of the lookout. Before taking off, she turned to glare at Vegeta.  
"I'll kill you for what you did." She promised.

And from the look in her eye, Vegeta knew she would certainly try.

He didn't stick around after she'd vanished from sight.

 **End**

Notes: Wow! Chapter nine! So soon?! Make sure you check back next week, Sunday night for Chapter Ten! The Grand Finale will be a much longer chapter then usual!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**  
 **The End**  
 **-**

"It worked, Grandpa. He didn't even notice Goku's power over mine when I powered up. He really thought it was the first time."

"Good. Thank you, Trunks. For your help. Goku didn't need him getting in the way of the fight. You're sure it's over?"

"Yeah, the power levels- aside from Fathers, have all calmed down. I think it must be over. One is getting closer, though. I think it's Goku."

"He's probably got your mother with him. They might not be able to find you if you stay hidden down here. Go on out, and meet them. You've earned it, Trunks. You're a remarkable young man." That made Trunks blush.

"Thanks, Grandpa. When will you be home?"

"Oh I'm going to wait here for the dragon balls to re-charge, and wish myself home. So, about three months."

"I can't wait! Well, I better go see my mom and Goku- erm-" He paused and looked at himself on the screen. He was dirty, and sweaty from powering up- he wished he could have a shower before meeting her for the first time, but they were already getting close. "I'll talk to you later, Grandpa. Thanks for saving all of us."

"Any time. Have fun, and Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mother loves you, so stop worrying."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

Trunks turned off the call, and went outside to wait for Goku and his mother- at least he hoped she was with him. It was such an odd feeling, leaving the ship. He'd never left the caverns before- ever. Not that he could remember. Even when he'd been especially mad at his father, he only burrowed new tunnels to get away from him. The closest he ever got to leaving was going for a swim in the lake. He'd never broken the surface before.

He was so nervous, that he paused just below the surface of the water. It was just water. He knew what it would feel like, yet somehow it felt like he was about to take a step off a tall cliff. When he could hold his breath no longer, he pushed through.

It was so bright. He couldn't see, so he flew a few feet into the air to get out of the water. God, it was bright. He blinked at the light, and rubbed his eyes until they started to adjust. Bit by bit, the overwhelming brightness faded until he could see color and shape again.

Everything was so…. Blue.

And green. The sky looked like it would go on forever and ever. He almost felt like he was going to fall up, into its vastness. But he didn't. He just hovered there, blinking around at the scenery.

Eventually, he landed on the shore and knelt to look at the grass. It really was made up of tiny blades. He'd always imagined it would be softer than it was, but it was still cool to the touch and ticked when he ran his fingers through it. He chuckled. He was so distracted, that he didn't even notice Goku land near him.

"Trunks?" His head snapped up to find- her.

His mother.

"M-mom?" He climbed to his suddenly numb feet. She really was pretty, with long blue hair and big, kind, intelligent eyes.

"Trunks!" She ran to him, and threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight, strong hug so filled with unashamed love, that he felt a weight grow in his stomach. A hug. This was a hug. He couldn't remember ever getting one from Vegeta.

"Mom." He hugged her back. He was nearly as tall as she was, but he leaned forward to burry his face in her chest. It was so strange to feel someone's arms around him. Tears filled his eyes, though he couldn't explain why.

"Oh Trunks. My boy, my clever, wonderful, kind boy." She squeezed him. "I love you. You're so mature. So smart- I'm so impressed." She kissed the crown of his head and pulled back enough to look at him. He tried to wipe his eyes before she could see- but she just smiled at him. A smile full of- not pity. Pride, kindness… was it love?

"Look at you. You're so big now! And your hair- god you're handsome. I'm gonna have to beat the ladies off of you with a stick. God, you're so big." She had tears in her eyes too, but she was clearly very happy as she hugged him again. "Trunks, I love you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I wish I had been."

"It's okay, mom. It's not your fault you were dead." He croaked around the lump in his throat.

"Still, I'm sorry- and- you're Father…" She trailed off and sighed.

Here it comes, he thought. She was going to try and defend him. He tensed.

"Your father is a jackass. I can't- I can't believe what he did to you. It's unforgivable. I'll make sure he pays, and he'll never lay a hand on you again." She promised.

At that point, Trunks broke down into anguished sobs, while his mother held him.

He only vaguely recalled being gently, but firmly pulled off of her by Goku, with a reminder not to squeeze so hard. He didn't see her sneakily swallow a senzu, before she was holding him again.

Next thing he knew, Goku was taking them to the lookout to meet everyone. He repeated the names as they shook his hand, one right after the other. Goku went last.

"We sort of already met, but you were distracted by your mom. So, I'm Goku. It's good to meet you! You've got to be the youngest Super Saiyan ever! That's amazing!"

"Wow- um- wow, thanks." He blushed, and scratched his cheek. He wasn't used to people praising him this much. He didn't believe most of it, but still- Goku, the strongest fighter they knew of had just said he'd done something amazing. He felt himself swell with pride.

"We'll have to train some time!" Gohan said excitedly. He was a little shorter than Trunks. It was odd, since he was older, technically- but he was the same age he was when he'd died 13 years ago, 10.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! I've never trained with another kid before!" Trunks said excitedly.

"It'll be awesome!" Goku chimed in.

"Ok but first I need to feed him. Poor boy's had only Vegeta's cooking, his whole life through!" Everyone laughed, and nodded. "Let's all go!" Goku suggested eagerly.  
"Sure! It's my treat!" Bulma said.

And so, they all went out to dinner together. And it was the most fun Trunks had ever had.

It wasn't easy for Trunks to settle into his new life, despite the support of so many genuinely kind people. He lived with his mom, in a big mansion. He had his own huge room and he could go anywhere he wanted. His mom hugged him so many times in a day that he couldn't keep track. He didn't mind, though. THe affection was still new to him and he'd take all he could get.

And for the first few months, he was happy. He was content to live with his mom and train with Goku and Gohan. He advanced more in those short few months with Goku and Gohan than he ever had with Vegeta in the same amount of time, with one exception.

Goku was a hard trainer but he wasn't cruel. He gave praise when it was deserved, with words and not just smug, proud smiles. But Trunks couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't doing well. He kept looking up, hoping to see that look of pride in Goku's eyes that Vegeta always had when he'd done well.

"Good work today guys!" Goku said cheerily after a long day of training. The phrase meant the two boys could relax, and relax they did by collapsing to the ground and panting. "You doin okay, Trunks? You seem a little down lately."

"Yeah. I'm doing okay. I better get back to my mom now. She said this morning she was taking me out to dinner. Thanks for the training, Goku."

He did feel off, but he wasn't going to bother Goku with it. When he got home, Bulma was working on removing the bomb from 18's neck for Krillin. He was so fascinated watching her take apart the android that he forgot his own troubles for a while.

"Hey Mom? Can I study tech with you during the days, rather than training?" Trunks asked once 18 and Krillin had left a few hours later.

"Sure, but what's up? You don't like training with Goku?"

"What? No, it's fine, I just… I don't feel like I'm getting better."

"Goku told me you're advancing really well though."

"He says that? I just, I don't know. I feel like he's just saying it to be nice."

"Well, that's not unusual. You're just not used to his sort of praise. I'm sure all you got with Vegeta was a general look of pride. Goku won't give you that look because he doesn't consider your accomplishments his own."

"Do you really think that's why father did that? He was proud of himself for being a good teacher, rather than proud of me?" Trunks rubbed the back of his neck and sat down as the weight of that knowledge settled in on him.

"It was probably both." She admitted, cautiously. "He did love you. Does, love you. I'm sure of that. Even if he doesn't deserve to be near you ever again." She added bitterly.

"I miss him."

"Of course you do. I don't know where he is though. He took off after I yelled at him and hasn't been around him since. I imagine he's both hurt, bitter, and resentful right now. All that work to kill the cyborgs and now he can't. All that work and no big dramatic payoff. He just… he wanted a fight. And he didn't get one." She sighed.

"I don't think I'm still mad at him." Trunks admitted. "I just miss him."

"DId he ever apologize?" Bulma asked, and turned in her chair to look at him.  
"Yes. He admitted it was wrong too, and he didn't even really ask me to forgive him. When he comes back, I think I'll tell him. Will you forgive him too, Mom?" Trunks asked. "He missed you, you know. A lot. He always said the only reason he needed to wait to fight the cyborgs was because he promised you, and that was reason enough. He missed you." Trunks told her, eager for her to accept his father back into their lives, so he could have them both back.

"Trunks, you're a very kind young man. It'll take me… awhile, to get to that point. But I won't say no, okay?" She got up and hugged him.

That was the encouragement he needed to keep training. Goku even pointed out that he probably felt weird training without a clearly defined goal. Getting stronger was the goal, but there were no cyborgs to fight. No big bad guy waiting. But getting stronger was the goal. And that was enough for now.

The days and weeks blurred into months, with no excitement other than trying new foods. Trunks was determined to try every food the world had to offer. His Mom even took him on a worldwide food tour, so he could explore, and eat his way across the world he'd missed out on before.

Everything was wonderful until one summer afternoon, when the sky went black. Trunks looked up, confused more the alarmed. But that quickly changed when he saw the looks of terror on everyone's faces. Krillin clenched his fists, and Goku shot straight up into the air, while his mother frantically looked for an odd little locater of some kind.

"Is it Shenron?!" Goku shouted back to them from his spot in the sky, fifty feet up. He sounded so serious, that Trunks felt a stab of fear. He'd never heard Goku use that tone. There was a pause while Bulma looked at the locator- now Trunks understood. It was the dragon ball locator.

"The dragon balls are all clumped together! It must be him! Do you think it's… Vegeta?" She asked, and sounded horrified.

"It must be!" Goku threw a concerned look at Trunks. "Stay here!" He shouted. Then he vanished on the spot.

"Do you think he's wishing for-"

"He must be!" Bulma threw the round device at the ground in anger.

"Wishing for what?" Trunks asked, panic filling his chest.

There was an odd quiet throughout the house. No one wanted to tell him what was going on, but from their expressions, they all had the same idea.

"Just tell me!" He pleaded.

"Trunks… We-" But he could tell Krillin was going to beat around the bush, so in a burst of frustration, he jumped into the air and chased after goku. He could sense the great power of Shenron, so he flew in that direction. He flew as fast as he could, his fist clenched so tight they hurt. Whatever his father was wishing for, it wasn't good, if his friends and mom were right. They had all looked so scared, and mad. What did they all know that he didn't?!

But he'd been too late. The sky faded to beautiful blue before he got there. He kept going though, since he could sense Goku. But only, Goku. Confused more now, he pushed on faster than he'd ever moved before in his life. When he got there, he didn't so much land as he did crash.

He jumped up and looked around- he didn't sense another energy level- and yet, standing there was his father. Arms crossed, and back to them.  
"Dad?" He asked, and ran up to him- but he fell short. Why had his mother been so afraid of him? Why had Goku?

But Goku didn't look scared. He looked impressed, and happy. Trunks decided it was okay, and ran around his father to face him. He looked the same as before, but he was… different. Trunks couldn't sense a power level.

"Dad? What did you do? Why did you summon Shenron? What did you wish for?"

Vegeta just stared at him, either too embarrassed or too proud to explain himself.  
"You can't tell?" Goku asked. "Try to read his power level."

Trunks did as his new teacher had instructed.  
"I can't sense any."  
"Try harder." GOku encouraged. Trunks nodded, and really had to focus before- there it was. But it was small, like trying to sense Krillin, or Yamcha.  
"Father?" Trunks took a step forward confused, and reaching out for the man who'd raised him. "Are you… human, now?"

Goku teleported them back to Kame house. Vegeta allowed it, because he knew it was the fastest way. As soon as the world appeared before him, he braced for impact. Bulma would surely attack him on sight. Something he took as a good sign. She would hit him, because she knew he wouldn't hit her back. She at least still trusted him even if she didn't know it.

But no slap came.

"Woah- What? Vegeta?" Yamcha said, blinking at him in surprise while Tien and Krillin just stared, open mouthed.  
"Well, would you look at that." Master Roshi said, and scratched his head.  
"Look at what?" Bulma asked, her tone cold.  
"Mom, Dad is… Human, now. He used the dragon balls too…" Trunks stepped forward and hugged his mom to comfort her, like she had done for him. None of them looked as shocked as Bulma.

She hugged her son back, and stepped towards Vegeta cautiously.  
"Did you really?" She asked in cautious disbelief.

He nodded.

There was a moment of stunned disbelief around the room. No one moved, no one spoke. Only Goku and Trunks who already knew didn't look shocked.

The first one to lose the shocked expression though, was Bulma. She leapt forward and threw her arms around Vegeta. He stumbled back under her weight, but wrapped his arms around her middle and embraced her.

"Wait, is he STILL stronger than me?!" Yamcha asked, outraged.

"He's stronger than Roshi, still but- still human." Krillin noticed.

"So wait is he the strongest human now?" Gohan asked.

"Well, Is Tien Shinhan human?" Krillin asked and rubbed his head in thought.

"I think so?"

But Vegeta paid those idiots no mind. Vegeta didn't care. He had Bulma in his arms. His Bulma. Her breathe on his neck, her soft curvy body under his hands. He could lift her easily still, though he definitely felt the difference in weight.

"We should go." Bulma told whispered to him, soft breathe on his neck.

"Agreed."

Bulma drove them home in one of her airships. She was quiet the whole way, but she kept looking over her shoulder at Vegeta and smiling at him fondly, so it didn't feel tense to him.

"There's a bit more to the wish I made." He said, eyeing her cautiously once they'd gotten to her house and sat down. "I realized that I was only wishing myself human to prove to you, and Trunks how much I regret what I did. I was doing it because I want you two to forgive me. But in doing so, I would be removing the strongest warrior on the planet from the equation. What if there was an attack, and I was needed?" He started to explain. Bulma went stiff, and glared at him.

"So when you made the wish it was with the caveat that you would turn into a saiyan again if anyone ever threatened the earth?" She asked. She sounded annoyed, but he understood why. "Because when you butchered our son, it was because someone was threatening the earth. That's not a comfort-"

"No. Not exactly. I wished to be a human who would always be stronger than anyone threatening the earth, so long as I was in combat with them." He clarified. "So I can still fight, and defend this planet." He didn't tell her how much more that hurt his pride. He'd used the dragon balls to get stronger. It wasn't his strength he had now. It was Shenrons. Bulma's eyes widened, shocked.

"So you'd be stronger than Frieza, but never stronger than Trunks?" She clarified. "Wow, Vegeta. That's actually pretty clever…"

He scoffed. "Trunks far out ranks me now. He's a Saiyan Elite, and I'm just a human." He spat the word, as if it were dirty.

"I'm human. He's half human." Bulma said, a little defensively,

"Yes, well, you're at least smart enough to be useful outside combat." He shrugged. He kept his arms crossed firmly in front of his chest. He felt very out of place here. In her home. It was as he remembered it before it was destroyed, but now- it was different. He could see the distinct signs of his son all around the living room.

Trunk's shoes were piled messily by the door. There was a half finished glass of water next to the sofa, and dents on the arm from where he'd laid on his back and put his legs over the arm. The place was much cleaner than the ship vegeta and Trunks had shared was, but still, he could see little signs. The odd ball sock discarded as he made his way through the house. His sword hanging on the coat rack, next to one of Bulma's purple jackets.

"I see he still can't finish a drink."

Bulma looked over at the half finished glass of water, and smiled fondly.  
"Vegeta, do you want to move in? To come home, and be here with us?"

Her words gave him along moment of pause. He did. He wanted it very badly but he also didn't want to admit that he needed anyone. "...Yes." He said finally.

The next thing he knew, she was kissing him. God he'd missed this. Her soft lips on his and the curve of her waist under his hands as he took hold of her hips. Finally, she was excited to see him. She wanted him, despite what he'd done.

That night, Trunks slept over at Goku's after Bulma sent a brief message to Krillin and the Son's.

The next morning, Trunks burst into the house eagerly.  
"Mom? Dad?" He called. Vegeta could hear him coming from his spot snuggled up to Bulma in her- their, room. Bulma rolled over in his arms to look lazily up at him. Vegeta thought she'd have called Trunks in here to meet them if she weren't naked. He wanted her to stay naked, but he also wanted to see the look on Trunks face when he saw them together. But sadly, none of their clothes were within reach, so they had to get up and get dressed.

"We're here, we're here! Sorry! What are you doing home so early it's barely past 7-" Bulma was cut off mid sentence by Trunks throwing one strong arm around her, and the other around Vegeta. He was crying, and laughing at the same time as he hugged them. Vegeta patted him on the back, while Bulma embraced him hard enough to hurt a normal person.

"So- are you guys… okay?" Trunks asked with unmasked hope lighting up his face.  
"Yes, honey. We're okay now. Vegeta's going to come live here. We can be a real family now." 

"At last."

Trunks was so happy, that he melted into tears while his parents both held him close. Vegeta was no longer, all he had.

 **The End**

This has been such a fun ten weeks! Thank you guys for going on this trip with me!


	11. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Suddenly, light. Blinding, white light.

Than a line full of people.

A long line, with no end in sight. He didn't know why he was in a line, or why the sky was yellow. The confusion settled in and he was angry. What was going on? Why wasn't he- Than he looked up, and saw the ring of gold above his head. He was dead? How had he died? He made his way to the front, so shocked that he forgot to complain as the lined moved forword. It was only now that he notices the other people in the line were just floating little blobs of spirits. He still had his body. He didn't think to wonder why.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a huge red bearded man who introduced himself as King Yemma, and announced he was going to be judging his soul.

"Sooo, Prince Vegeta. Let's see here." He looked over a list and tisked.

"Wait- before you do that- how did I die?" Vegeta asked. "There was no fight, no threat to the planet so how-"

There was a long pause, while the king looked him over.  
"You were killed, by Bulma Briefs."

-

This pain was worse than any he'd felt before.

"What do you mean?!" Trunks wailed, and clenched his fists.  
"I'm sorry, Honey." His mother hugged him, her eyes were wet and she was shaking.  
"How! How did he- last night he was just-"

"Honey- he was a conqueror. He traveled to hundreds of planets. On one of them, he picked up a parasite. It burrowed into his stomach, but because he was a saiyan, it couldn't hurt him. When he made the wish to become human it started too- well last night it suddenly- It was messy. It was horrible. I didn't want you to see that- he didn't want you to see it. I'm sorry, honey." She pulled Trunks to her chest and held him, while he wailed.

"We can wish him back!"  
"He's already been wished back once, sweetie." Bulma said solemnly. And that was the end of it.

The next few weeks were numb and blurry. They had a funeral, for him. Only Bulma, Trunks, Mr. Popo, Korin, and Goku came. Goku spoke, because Bulma was too distraught to speak clearly. She clutched a rag to her face and shook her head. It was wet.

"He wasn't the best person, but he was strong. And in his final days, he made a noble sacrifice so he could be with his son, and the woman he loved. He was proud, and fierce. We'll always remember him."

-

"BULMA? HOW!?"

"She shot you in the head while you were asleep. She never really forgave you for what you did to Trunks." King Yemma said and sighed while he looked over Vegeta's life.

"This is tricky. If you hadn't wished yourself human, I might have just sent you right to hell, but since you did… does one good act warrant eternal paradise?" He hummed thoughtfully.

"Doesn't raising my son count for something?"

"Almost everyone does that, you don't get a lollipop for being a dad. You do get one for trying to save the earth, and giving up the thing you were most proud of for your family, and for genuinely repenting for your sins."

There was a long, long pause before he finally spoke again. But Vegeta didn't care.  
"Paradice." He said.

"What?"

"Paradice. Now, you have two options. Do you want to go now, or be in suspended animation until your son dies, since you'd be happiest with him?"

Vegeta didn't need to think about it.  
"Suspended Animation."

The next thing he knew, he was on the planet Vegeta again. It was a brutal and wonderful as he remembered. There was fighting, a lot of it. And amongst the fighters, was Trunks. His son. Grown, and strong, and winning with ease. And for the first time in his existence, he felt no anger. Not even at the woman who'd killed him. Just Joy, at seeing the strong, smart, tall man his son had grown into.

 **The End  
** **(for realz this time)  
-**


End file.
